Ghostly Kisses
by Nezumi Kawaii
Summary: Death.Pain.Mystery.Murder.Evil Spirits.Ghosts.Corrupted souls.Mysterious jewels.Split personalities.Puffdaddy.Detectives.How does it all add up? Follow along in a crazy humorous painful adventure. "It's an interesting take on the IY universe"
1. Introduction: Before Destruction

Disclaimer- I sadly.... Do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.... If I  
did why would I write Fanfiction? I mean really!  
  
A/N- Ok the first chapter might be dull. But I think it's ok. Please  
review. This Is my first Fan Fic!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Summary- When Kagome gets murdered and arrives in the after life she  
walks as a ghost and observes her friends. Trying to figure out who  
killed her. The police assume that it's suicide. At first Kag is upset to  
be dead and away from her family but when she meets another ghost...of a  
guy she knew once upon a time. She is immediately comforted. IY/K M/S.  
pleez R&R!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introduction  
  
***********************************************  
  
A ten-year-old Inuyasha walked into his house after a long tiring, but exciting nonetheless, day. He walked into the kitchen where his mother was doing dishes.  
  
" Hello Inuyasha! How was school?"  
  
" Mom, I think I'm in love with Kikyo." He blurted out.  
  
His mother chuckled.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't just assume that the first girl you ever have feelings for is your soul mate! You will have a lot of girlfriends in your life there will plenty of other girls besides Kikyo. And as you get older you'll start to like girls more and more..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. His mother wasn't any help at all. She just didn't understand. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he could tell if he was in love or not... and he was! He was in love with Kikyo. If he hadn't been in love with her, he wouldn't have kissed her... (Even if it was just a peck on the cheek...) He looked at his mother who was still talking.  
  
" And someday you'll finally find Miss Perfect and you'll get married and I'll have little grandbabies...."  
  
His mother sniffed. Inuyasha looked at her and rolled his eyes when she started crying. Why did moms have to be so...emotional?  
  
" Inuuuuuuyyyyyyyyaaasshhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa! You're growing up to fast and before I know it you'll be in college and .......yoouuuuuuu'lllllllll bbeeeeee gggonnnnnne!" she wailed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her.  
  
" It's OK. Mom. Don't get so upset."  
  
He patted her on the back and made his way to his father's room. At least he knew he could talk to his father without making his father cry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo looked down at the valentine that Inuyasha had given to her. He had handed it to her and then in an awkward way had kissed her on the cheek. Kikyo smiled. She had no idea that the mean Inuyasha could be so sweet. She looked up as she walked past his house and she noticed a man with hair like Inuyasha's standing in front of the window. She sneaked up by the window and peeped in seeing that it was Inuyasha's father and he was holding in his hands....the most beautiful gem she had ever seen.  
  
She gazed in admiration at the beautiful jewel. It was rose-colored and very big and shiny. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha's dad stared at it. Kikyo sighed....even the old man stared at the jewel in admiration. It was beautiful. Kikyo could imagine herself wearing a necklace with a jewel like that. But before Kikyo could daydream she heard a swoosh noise from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see one of her fellow classmates. Naraku. He was twelve, two years older than most of the people in her class. He had been held back. Not because he wasn't smart but because he always got suspended or expelled. He skipped school all the time.  
  
" Hey Kikyo!"  
  
" Leave me alone Naraku!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
" Do you know what that stone he has is called?" he said pointing in the window where Inuyasha's dad was holding the jewel.  
  
" Uh...No."  
  
" It's a pretty jewel, isn't it?"  
  
" I don't know... I guess."  
  
" You don't have to lie Kikyo. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're in love with that jewel. I can tell you how to get it. If you'd like..."  
  
Kikyo frowned but then asked out of curiousity.  
  
" How?"  
  
" Get Inuyasha to fall in love with you, then he'll give you whatever you want. It might take a while...but you have your whole life."  
  
Kikyo frowned.  
  
" why are you telling me this? How do you benefit from it?"  
  
" Because if I help Inuyasha to fall in love with you then you'll have to share the jewel with me."  
  
" share? How can you share a jewel? What's so special about it anyways?"  
  
Naraku smiled.  
  
" Why don't you go to a library and look up Shikon no Tama? You'll find plenty of information on it..."  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few years of her life Kikyo researched the jewel. She knew of all it's powers, it's history... Everything.  
  
She soon became greedy and along with Naraku was able to convince Inuyasha fall in love with her. They had been dating for two years and he was head over heels for her... That is until he started noticing that chick Kagome. Kikyo felt that their relationship might get ruined so she asked Inuyasha before it was too late.  
  
Kikyo sat on the grass with Inuyasha. She smelt the aroma of flowers and saw the beautiful sunset. She looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You would do anything for me right?"  
  
" Of course. Anything."  
  
" Can you get me the Shikon no tama from your father? I've seen he has it. It's a beautiful jewel Inuyasha, please can I have it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. He didn't know anything about the jewel. The only thing he knew about it was that his father seemed to adore it. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let Kikyo have it. After all it probably wasn't worth anything at all. If his Kikyo wanted it, she would get it!  
  
" Of course Kikyo. I'll get it for you. Meet me at my house tomorrow night. I'll give it to you then and we can hang out and stuff."  
  
Kikyo smiled.  
  
" Sounds fun..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- this is such a short chapter! But don't worry. I'll make up for it next chapter, Please review. This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited. So review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Love Always! 


	2. Death Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Christopher Pike's Book, " Remember Me" which is where I got the idea for this story.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love the name, Ghostly Kisses? I love it. Usually I suck at coming up with names, but this time I actually think I picked a good name. Many Thanks to you reviewers!  
  
InuyashaFreak101: I'm glad you liked the plot. I love it too, that's why I used it. I got the idea from Christopher Pike's book, " Remember Me," You should read it, his plot is wonderful.  
  
Freshman0620: Did I update soon enough? I hope so. I hope your feeling is correct.  
  
Kikaru: Thank you for saying my stories cute! This chapter is longer and It has a lot more angst. I'll try to fit some romance in later, but the first few chapters have to be sort of sad.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Death Wish  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha walked into his father's office. He looked around for the jewel and then saw it sitting on the desk. Hmm... if it was so important why didn't his father lock it up? Inuyasha walked over to the jewel and picked it up...but not without first seeing the book that lay open on the desk...  
  
It was an article on the Shikon jewel and it told of the jewel's powers. Inuyasha's eyes opened in amazement. No wonder Kikyo had wanted the jewel! He stopped for a second to think. Should he give something this powerful to Kikyo? Would she be able to handle it?  
  
Wait! What was he thinking? Of course he had to give it to Kikyo. He loved her and he would give her anything her heart desired. He smiled and clutched the jewel tightly as he heard a faint knock at the door. He went to answer it and of course saw.... Kagome? What was she doing here?  
  
" Hello Inuyasha, I came because—"  
  
She stopped and stared at him.  
  
" Inuyasha? Why are your hands glowing like that?"  
  
Inuyasha confusedly looked down at his hands. They weren't glowing. They were normal like they always were...  
  
" Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled them open.  
  
" Inuyasha!" she whispered excitedly, " What is that beautiful glowing stone?" she looked up at him with wide curious eyes.  
  
" INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Kikyo standing in the doorway and she looked furious!  
  
" Inuyasha! Why are you giving that wench the Shikon jewel?"  
  
" I'm not! —"  
  
" Inuyasha! You promised that you would give the jewel to me! ME! NOT HER!"  
  
" Kikyo! Let me explain—"  
  
Inuyasha froze as Kikyo pulled a gun out of her pocket.  
  
" Inuyasha, I've been trying to get that jewel for too long now for you to not give it to me! Hand it over!"  
  
" Kikyo? What are you doing? If thought you loved me?"  
  
" NO I DON'T! You idiot! It was all just a trick so that you would give me the jewel shard. Hand it over!"  
  
" Kikyo.... It was all just an act?"  
  
" Shut up and give me the stone!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and then at the jewel in his hand. Was it worth his life just to have a jewel? If it got into the hands of the wrong person.... The world could be destroyed and filled with hate and war. No, he would sacrifice his life...anything to protect his family and friends. He stared at Kikyo's icy eyes.  
  
" You're not getting the jewel Kikyo."  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo slowly pulled the trigger of the gun. The bullet went through the air in what seemed to Kagome to be slow motion. Finally it landed in its destination.... Inuyasha's heart.  
  
Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha as he fell slowly to the ground. She screamed. She went to his side and grabbed his hand. She felt a faint...very soft pulse.  
  
" Inuyasha!" she gasped. He couldn't die... He just couldn't!  
  
" Ka...Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha.  
  
" Yes? What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha stuffed the jewel into her hands,  
  
" Don't let Kikyo or anybody else possess this jewel. You have to promise me."  
  
" I promise Inuyasha!"  
  
" Thanks...." Inuyasha's head fell to the ground and Kagome shrieked knowing that this time it was for sure, he was dead. She turned to Kikyo with teary eyes.  
  
" YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
Kikyo stared at her piercingly.  
  
" And I'll kill you too, if you don't hand over the jewel."  
  
Kagome stared at the jewel in her hand. Was it worth dying for? Inuyasha had asked her to protect it and not to let Kikyo get it. She gulped and bit her lip then tightened her grip on the rose-colored jewel.  
  
Kikyo smiled.  
  
" I guess you'll go down just like Inuyasha did, won't you? When you get to Hell make sure you tell him I said Hi."  
  
Kikyo pointed the gun at Kagome. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and waited for the worst. But then after a few minutes of silence she opened her eyes up. She gasped Kikyo was no longer standing in front of her. She looked around but didn't see Kikyo anywhere. She ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  


* * *

  
As Kagome looked at the shiny coffin and the priest she felt a tear in her eyes. She gently wiped it away. Why was she even crying? She had barely even known Inuyasha. He was a grade above her and the only time she ever had a conversation with him they had fought. The only reason she even knew who he was was because of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango, her best friend, had become friends with Miroku, who was Inuyasha's best friend. So they had started sitting with him at lunch. Kagome still had no idea WHY Sango even bothered with Miroku. He was always groping her and she was always hitting him.  
  
That was how Kagome had gotten to know Inuyasha. While Sango was beating up Miroku Inuyasha and Kagome would watch and laugh. They soon started to talk to each other.  
  
Kagome looked up at the coffin once more and pictured the hanyou in her mind. His long silver hair...His cute dog ears... No! She had to stop. If she thought about him she would break down and start crying again. She had been crying every day since the day she had witnessed his death.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother who was also a detective, had been searching for Kikyo, but it was to no avail. It was like she had just vanished into thin air. It had been three days since his death and his family seemed to be handling the crisis very calmly. Everyone had been shocked when Kagome told them that Kikyo had murdered him. They had all thought Kikyo was a wonderful person who wouldn't hurt a soul...shows how wrong they were.  
  
It was very tragic though... Inuyasha had only been 14. He hadn't gotten to get married or anything. He had only had one girlfriend his entire life, and that was Kikyo.  
  
Kagome looked a few rows in front of her where Kikyo's family was sitting. They had been convinced that Kikyo could do no harm and they thought Kagome was lying. Kagome frowned. They shouldn't have even come. It was their spawn that had killed Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of all these people... They already thought she was weird.  
  
They gossiped about her being a witness to the death. They predicted that from now on she would be a troubled teen. They figured in a few years she would go crazy and end up living in an insane asylum. They said she was scarred for life. You couldn't blame them though. Because that was exactly what had happened to the last person in the town who had witnessed a murder...  
  
Her brother Sota had witnessed the murder of his best friend, Kohaku. After he witnessed the death he wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't show any signs of emotion. He was monotone. They never found out who the murderer was because Sota wouldn't talk no matter how many questions they asked him. Some people believed that he had been the murderer, just because he wouldn't talk.  
  
He was 17 now. And living at the Bone-Eater Institute. All those horrible things you hear about...straight jackets...the fluffy room... They didn't have to resort to anything like that. He was just blank. He sat near the window day after day. Just sitting there. He wouldn't move. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep.  
  
Just thinking about the horrible things that had happened to her brother would make her cry. She visited him every now and then...but he acted as though he didn't know her. It was a little scary actually...  
  
Kagome looked up as Sango tapped her shoulder and realized that she had been crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Sango.  
  
" Where's Miroku?"  
  
" He wouldn't come... He was too upset."  
  
" Sango?"  
  
" Yes Kagome?"  
  
" Will you promise not to die anytime soon? I can't stand to lose anyone else. Not after Sota and Inuyasha..."  
  
Sango tried to keep the tears from her eyes. She smiled.  
  
" I promise, but you have to promise too. Kagome, I know what it's like. I lost Kohaku remember?"  
  
" Yeah. I'll try not to die."  
  
" You'll try?"  
  
" Sango that's the best I can do..."  
  
" I understand... The mass is over. Do you want to go to the cemetery?"  
  
Kagome shook her head,  
  
" No, I can't stand to see him buried..."  
  
Sango nodded. She understood what Kagome was going through. She had just witnessed a death and she was afraid she was going to go crazy like Sota. Sango had been trying to take her mind off of it by going to movies and playing video games. But so far it hadn't worked. Kagome still had that depressed look about her.  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha weaved in and out of the crowd of people and found Kagome standing by Sango. He really wished Kagome hadn't been there that night. Kikyo had almost murdered her... If Kagome had died Inuyasha would never have forgiven himself.  
  
He already felt really guilty. It was his fault that this had happened. He should have never had feelings for Kikyo...He should have never believed her lies. He felt like such a fool. When she had kissed him and told him she loved him, he had believed her. He had been stupid. Incredibly stupid...and on top of all of his mixed feelings was the feeling of betrayal. Kikyo had betrayed him. He couldn't forgive her. She had hurt him more than knifes and guns. She had hurt him emotionally...  
  
He paused as he felt the presence of another spirit. He looked through all of the living and finally found the spirit form of Sota. He gasped. When had Sota died? He watched as Sota floated towards him.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
" What are you doing here? When did you die?"  
  
" My body hasn't died yet."  
  
" If you haven't died yet than how can you be a spirit?"  
  
" Although my body has not died, my soul has. That is why my body sits there all the time never doing anything. It has no soul or spirit to fill it. It is nothing more than flesh and blood."  
  
He watched as Sota walked through his sister. The biggest shock to Inuyasha was walking through things. It just felt weird and it was uncomfortable, he tried his best to avoid walking through things.  
  
" Come Inuyasha. Let me show you what it's like to be a ghost."  
  
Inuyasha followed after Sota. Being careful not to walk through anything.  
  


* * *

  
Kikyo looked at Naraku angrily.  
  
" Why did you make me disappear? All I had to do was kill Kagome and the jewel would have been mine!"  
  
" I had my reasons. Don't worry. I have a plan. We'll catch Kagome off guard, when she least expects it."  
  
Kikyo frowned.  
  
" We better. I want to kill that wrench as soon as possible!"  
  
" Be Patient Kikyo. In due time we will get the jewel."  
  
" I just hope your little plan doesn't backfire."  
  
Naraku laughed,  
  
" Don't worry Kikyo. There's no way my plan could fail..."  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Please review and tell me if I did a good job or not. This is one of the most important chapters so I hoped you liked it. Please excuse grammar and Spelling Mistakes. Thanks A Million.  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7  
  
p.s- 4 all you Shippo Fans: You guys should think me. I almost killed off Shippo in this chappy, but then I had a change of heart and picked Kohaku instead. 


	3. Life Views

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and company, nor do I own Christopher Pike's "Remember Me" which is where I got the idea for this story.  
  
A/N: this chapter is what I consider to be profound. Tell me what you think. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Dragons-tears: I hope I updated Soon enough! Thank you!  
  
IYWriterGirl: I know! It's great isn't it. I just finished reading Remember Me2: The Return today, it was great.  
  
Phoenix Wanderer: Really? Thanks! I like the plot too, Read Christopher Pike's books he has great plots!  
  
Anaki: I really liked your advice. I'll try to do settings better, unfortunately I'm not great at describing things. I'll try to describe the setting better. I think this chapter has a little more emotion in it. Thanks for the advice, I appreciate it! And the characters were a little off character in the first few chapters because of the tragedy and stuff, but when Kagome meets up with Inu later in the story, they'll be more in character.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Life Views  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome stood at the bow of a boat clutching a pink jewel in her hands. The boat was huge and white. It was a cruise ship. It looked royal. Normally there would be a lot of people enjoying their vacation walking around. But it was late and most of the passengers had gone to sleep. Kagome was the only one who stood on the large empty deck with the polished wood floors. Her long ebony hair was flowing with the wind.  
  
It had been two years since Inuyasha had died. This particular day was her sixteenth birthday. And to celebrate she had invited a few close friends on a Weeklong cruise in the Caribbean. It had been so nice to get away from that little town she had stayed in her whole life. Sure it was a beautiful humble village. With small cottages and apartment buildings downtown while there were mansions near the outskirts of the village. To kagome it had always seemed too small. There wasn't enough room in that town to spread your wings and make something of yourself. It was great to finally be outside its walls and to feel the ocean breeze in her hair. To feel the spray of salt water on her face...  
  
She loved the ocean. It was beautiful. When she was near the water she always felt freedom. She couldn't explain how the ocean made her feel. But it was a great feeling.  
  
Kagome looked into the water and saw the reflection of the full moon. It was near midnight and everyone else on the boat was asleep. Kagome was dressed in a long white nightgown with a black shawl to keep her warm. She loved the starry sky. It was full of mysteries, mysteries that nobody had ever solved.  
  
Kagome had always thought that after death all of earth's mysteries would be unveiled, and that once she died she would be wiser than any human being. She didn't know what to expect after death. She believed that yes, there was life after death. But she didn't exactly have any idea what happened. If there was Heaven, if there was Hell, or if everyone became a ghost. She had often dwelled on reincarnation. It would be great to die and then come back to earth as a new person and experience new things... but you wouldn't remember anything from your past life... and that scared her. When she died she wanted to be able to remember all of the people she loved and all the things she had done.  
  
She had always hoped that when she died she would be able to talk with and visit, those that had died before her. Like Inuyasha, if she died she would want to see him in her afterlife.  
  
As for God, she didn't know what to believe. She liked to think that all of the different Gods people worshipped there was really only one God and that that God was in many different form, shapes, and sizes.  
  
She believed that no matter what your religion was, as long as you believed in being kind and you were against violence and all for love then that was good enough, there were no right or wrong religions.  
  
She thought peace and love were wonderful things. A year after Inuyasha died when she was 14, she had went into what she referred to as a "hippie stage". She grew her hair long and wore hippie clothes. She talked like a hippie and everything. It made her feel unique and special to do something that made her stand out from others and she really hadn't thought anybody would take it the wrong way...  
  
But they did. They spread rumors saying that she was acting like a hippie because she was on the verge of going crazy. That Inuyasha's death had had a weird effect on her and she was getting crazier day by day. They called her weird and strange. They questioned her insanity. One time a girl had come up top her and told her to go back to the asylum she came from.  
  
She had tried to be strong. She really did love dressing like a hippie and she didn't want to let the rumors get to her. But each day it got worse. There were new rumors. More insults. And she finally cracked under the pressure and gave up her hippie outfits. What was so wrong about wanting love and peace? Why was everyone so stereotyped?  
  
Kagome had taken all of her hippie clothes and stored them in a box in her attic. She had started to wear normal clothes. Jeans and a T-shirt, but it just didn't feel like her.  
  
She tried many different looks. Punk, Goth, Preppy, and she even dared to dress slutty for a week. She had been going through a major personality crisis. Trying to find her real self.  
  
Maybe she was weird...Maybe the rumors that she was going crazy were true. But she felt normal. What was so wrong with experimenting and trying new looks? Was that a sign of insanity? It wasn't in Kagome's book. Kagome classified herself as normal, and that's what she was...perfectly normal.  
  
So what if she had seen the death of a friend? That could happen to anybody. So what if her brother was in an insane institution? So what if she was always afraid that Kikyo would come and finish her off? So what if she had the most powerful object in the world in her hands? The Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls, the jewel that could cause great evil, the jewel that almost every modern day villain wanted, the jewel that humans wanted for their petty grasping ambitions.  
  
She admitted that she might not be the typical teenage girl. But she wasn't THAT weird. She didn't deserve to have rumors spread behind her back. She didn't deserve to be made fun of and poked at.  
  
The only people that respected her were Sango, Miroku, and Koga. Koga had been her boyfriend now for six months. He didn't care what other people said about her, he loved her for who she was. At least that's what he said...  
  
Miroku had told her that when Koga was around other guys he acted like Kagome was his possession. Kagome hadn't believed him. Well, actually she did believe Miroku she just denied it. Kagome had a tendency to hide from the truth. Sometimes reality was too painful. It was a lot better to be able to escape to an imaginary world. To have daydreams to believe that you were in love. Dreams only made life more enjoyable...  
  
Kagome loved to daydream. She would sit in class and absentmindedly doodle on a paper and daydream. She wouldn't look down at her paper she would gaze straight ahead of her. Acting as though she was in her own zone. When the bell rang or the teacher called on her she would look down at her paper. Her doodles always looked the same.  
  
She drew dogs and dog-ears. Trees, arrows, jewels. Swords. She always drew a humongous sword. Sometimes it would be a rusty sword and other times it would be a great sword. She had a weird obsession and loved to draw katanas.  
  
And she always used the color red. She had adopted it as her favorite color the day Inuyasha died. She loved every shade of red except for dark red. She hated dark red. It reminded her of blood. Of dark hanyou blood; blood that had dripped off of Inuyasha and into her hands. Blood that had stained her white school uniform...  
  
Now as kagome stared into the watery depths of the ocean, she wished she could float away. Into another dimension. Into another period of space and time. Into the unknown.  
  
Kagome loved to look at pictures and art, she would look at the picture behind the picture. She would examine the picture or painting and try to find the true meaning. She believed that every object had a hidden message stored deep inside of it. She could usually spot the true meaning in objects quickly. She tried to do the same thing with people but it was near impossible.  
  
People were hard to read. They contained so many emotions, feelings, memories, theories, ideas, dreams. Every unique individual had a complex life and mind. Some asked questions. Some could go through numbers at a hundred miles per hour. Some had such advanced vocabulary that their minds were like dictionaries. Some were creative. Every mind, every soul is different.  
  
Some people hide their emotions. They hide behind a fake mask that acts as an invisible shield. They isolate themselves from other people. They hide in a shell. Then some day under all the pressure, they'll crack. They'll break down and show their true colors.  
  
Others show their emotions on their sleeves. When they feel the smallest hint of depression they cry. When they're happy they laugh. They let their emotions get the better of them.  
  
The ranges of personalities and qualities are too many to list. Every mind, every soul, every spirit is unique, one of a kind. At least that's what Kagome thought...  
  
Kagome also was superstitious. She didn't really think anything of the black cat, and walking under a ladder, breaking mirrors... she didn't think they were bad omens. But she did fear Friday the 13th. And she had the right to fear it, after all Inuyasha had been murdered on Friday the 13th...  
  
She also believed in seances, being able to contact the spirits of dead bodies. She believed in Tarot cards. In palm readings, crystal balls, fortunes. She believed in fate and destiny. Everything happened for a reason.  
  
Except death. She didn't think death happened for a reason. She believed that death was an accident. Accidents that superiors from up above make. She didn't see any reason behind death so she labeled it as an accident.  
  
She looked out into the fog and into the ocean. And whispered the words that the priest had said at Inuyasha's funeral.  
  
" Ashes to Ashes; Dust to Dust..."  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
Kagome left her dream world and came back to reality. Sango was standing in front of her wearing a black nightgown and wrapped in a white blanket.  
  
" Kagome?" she repeated, " Why are you out here so late?"  
  
" I just wanted some peace and quiet, that's all."  
  
Sango looked at her friend and noticed the troubled expression on her face. Sango knew exactly what was causing it. Tomorrow would be exactly two years since Inuyasha's death and it was a Friday the 13th just like it had been on Inuyasha's death. Around this time of year Kagome always got upset and thought about Inuyasha.  
  
" Why don't you come inside Kagome? It's cold."  
  
Kagome nodded reluctantly and turned her back to the misty water. She walked with Sango into the lower cabins where their rooms were. They walked through the hall with with the red carpet and the freshly painted white walls. There were paintings hanging on the walls and windows every few feet where you could look out and see the water.  
  
They walked in silence. Kagome pondering death and Sango wondering whether or not to try to talk to Kagome ro to just leave her alone. In the end she decided to shut her mouth. Kagome was perfectly capable of handling whatever problems that were going through her head.  
  
Sango had to admit that her friend was smart. And wiser than anybody else her age. Kagome had an insight, like a sixth sense. She could sense danger and destruction, she could "read" objects like they had words written on them.  
  
Sometimes Sango wished that Kagome had lived a normal life. One without death and ridicule. She hated to see her best friend hurt. Kagome had gone through much more in her life than the average person. Sango just wanted to finally see her happy.  
  
But Kagome had a weakness. She dwelled too much on the past. She had too many regrets. Sango liked to move on. If something bad happened, then it happened, there was nothing to do but stay strong and continue her life. Sango had learned this the hard way with Kohaku. When he died she had mourned his death for years before realizing that she should move on.  
  
When Sango finally got over Kohaku's death she felt a lot better and she was able to enjoy life to a new extent. She felt proud and strong. She was a fighter. Anybody mess with her and they would immediately regret it. Miroku knew this. Sango had finally gotten him to stop groping people. Of course every now and then he did, but most of the time he behaved himself and he was loyal to her.  
  
Sango already knew what she wanted to do in life. She wanted to open her own Martial Arts studio and teach people how to defend themselves. She wanted to marry Miroku and she even wanted a bunch of children. She had her whole life planned. She and Kagome would grow old together and they would grow to be old ladies sitting in rocking chairs on the porch watching their grandchildren and reminiscing in the past.  
  
Personally Sango thought Kagome was fooling herself. Koga was not her type. He was too possessive and abusive. He would hurt Kagome's feelings but she would pay no attention and continue on acting as though Koga was the best person on earth.  
  
If Kagome didn't get out of her dream world soon and dump Koga she would be in for one hell of a ride. Koga would just continue to use her. Sango wouldn't let that happen. Sango would not sit back and watch her friend get used. Sango thought trust and loyalty were the most important things. Sango had both of these traits and this made her the perfect friend. If anybody hurt Kagome they would pay for it...  
  
Sango fell on top of Kagome who had stopped abruptly.  
  
" Kagome! What did you stop for—"  
  
Then Sango saw it. Koga and Kagura were standing in front of them kissing. Actually they were doing some kind of rated R kiss. They stood kissing not realized that Kagome and Sango were standing only five feet away.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and saw that her face was filled with pain and hurt and betrayal. Kagome turned around and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, trying to escape it. Trying to run from the truth like she always did.  
  
Sango stayed where she was. That sonofabitch was going to pay for what he did to Kagome. Sango walked over to him and hit him across the head.  
  
" YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER?"  
  
" Huh? Uh...Sango! I can explain..."  
  
" YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN! I'VE SEEN PLENTY!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the hall and heard Sango's screams echoing around her. She knew Koga wasn't the best guy, but she had thought he was better than that. No, she thought, that was a lie. She knew that Koga was scum and she had always known it. She had lied to herself to make the pain go away. A small white lie can't hurt anyone. Right? Wrong.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: I'm actually liking this story. I think it's better than anything I've ever written before. Probably because it's serious, usually my stories are filled with humor but this one is serious and I like it...  
  
Please Review!  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7  
  
p.s- next chapter: Friday the 13th ( or DeathDay) 


	4. Bad Omens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rumiko Takahashi Characters in this story nor do I own, Christopher Pike's Remember Me  
  
A/N: Did you all like the last chapter? I couldn't help but to put in that hippie part, lol. But don't you think Kagome would make a good hippie?  
  
Inuyashasgirl: Thanks 4 the review!  
  
Cindy: Thank you, for the last few days I've been updating every day so I'll try to keep that up.  
  
Deathwalker: Thank you! I've been trying to make it intriguing! I'm glad to know that you think it is.  
  
Inuyasha65: lol! My story made you want to die. Lol, thanks!  
  
Amethyst Star Girl: yes. I'm sorry I didn't have Miroku in that last chapter more ( he was sleeping lol) I tried to put more of him in this chapter ( and more Miroku/Sango fluff. (  
  
Ashley: Thanks!  
  
Dragons-tears: thank you! And actually I've been updating this story sooner than I usually update stuff so I'm going to try that, ( I've been updating it every day at 3:00 in the morning. Lol)  
  
I love all you guys who take time to read my story and review it!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bad Omens (or... Friday the 13th)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The clock in the humongous dining room chimed one time. The dining room had dark green carpet and burgundy table clothes. A menu stood on an easel near the entrance. Every table was set. Waiting for the next meal. The room was sparkling and the exhausted maid had just headed off to bed. Everything looked as though it was an ordinary night but one could tell by the aura in the room that something was going to happen.  
  
It was Friday the 13th. Not that anybody paid any attention to the superstition. It was an old tell that only fools believed. So what if it was Friday the 13th, it seemed just like any other day. Nothing exciting happened. There were no black cats on the ship and no ladders to walk under. Bad luck? Yeah right! Who believed in it?  
  
Kagome did. Perhaps Miroku did too. For some reason the chime of the clock had woken Miroku up. Usually he was a heavy sleeper but on the mystic early hours of the day he woke at one o' clock when he heard the chime.  
  
When he woke he looked at his surroundings. The walls were dark red, the carpet was white; he was lying underneath purple sheets and he leaned up against fluffy black pillows.  
  
The room was dark and eerie. He could just barely see the light of the moon shining in through his window. He tried to fall back asleep, but his efforts were fruitless. Finally he just had to get out of the bed, slip on his robe, and take a short stroll around the boat.  
  
He walked down the empty hall and when he walked by Sango's room he peeked in to see if she had fallen asleep yet. He had heard her stomp into her room around midnight cursing about people abusing her friend. He smiled when he saw that she was sleeping softly. She deserved a good nights rest. His Sango always deserved the best and when he saw her happy it in return made him happy also. So happy that he would risk groping her...  
  
He shut her bedroom door softly and continued to walk down the hall. Until he heard a loud high pitched shriek of terror... As soon as he heard the scream he knew whom it belonged too. He rushed up the stairs with the beautiful gold banister, past the dining room and onto the main deck. There was nobody there. He looked in every corner hoping to see a familiar face. He saw neither spirit nor body.  
  
Then something caught his attention. It was a small pink jewel near the bow of the boat. He would have overlooked it...but something; some mystical force had drawn him towards the jewel.  
  
He walked cautiously towards the bow of the boat. When he got there he reached down to pick up the jewel. As the boat swayed the top of his body was pushed towards the railing and he got a good view of the front of the boat.  
  
A good enough view to know that the shiny white boat had a big dark red stain on it. He looked back down and saw the blood dripping into the salt water. As he peered through the fog into the water he saw a big clump of ebony hair. He saw a black shawl floating in the water. And as the wave turned her over he could see Kagome's blood covered face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and added a new file to his filing cabinet. It read the following.  
  
Name: Higurashi, Kagome  
  
Age: 16  
  
D.O.B: 7/12/ 88  
  
Death Date: 7/13/04  
  
Cause of Death: Fall off of boat. Skull cracked in half. Dead upon impact. Suspected Suicide.  
  
Witnesses: None.  
  
It had been a long morning and the sun still hadn't come out. He was sitting in his office at an antique wooden desk that had been given to him by his father. There were papers all over the place. To an outsider it would seem messy and unorganized but to Sesshoumaru everything was in place and he could locate whatever he wanted in 5 seconds.  
  
He had just gotten back from the boat where Kagome had been before she died. He had spent the night wondering if it was just a coincidence that the girl who had witnessed his brother's death had died exactly two years after Inuyasha's death, on a Friday the 13th...  
  
He frowned finally realizing that it was his brother's anniversary of death. He had lived without the brat for two years now and he had to admit that he had cared for Inuyasha more than he thought he had. He thought he would love the day when that halfwit brother of his died, but instead he had spent the day in sorrow. Inuyasha had been young and had his whole life in front of him. He had his dreams taken away from him...  
  
All because of that bitch... Kikyo. All because of her greed... Because she wanted the jewel for herself... he believed that Kikyo had taken the jewel with her after killing Inuyasha. He had no idea that in reality Inuyasha had given the jewel to Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Although all of the clues pointed to suicide Sesshoumaru didn't believe it. It had seemed much more like a murder situation. It would have been so easy to sneak up behind a depressed girl and push her into the water, then call it suicide.  
  
The fact that the boy Miroku told him he had heard Kagome scream had led Sesshoumaru to believe it was in fact a murder. Why would a girl let out a surprised scream when she already knew she was going to jump and land in the ice-cold water? It just didn't make sense...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked from the beach out to the water. She would never swim in the ocean again knowing that her best friend's blood was mixed with it. She didn't think she could live without Kagome.  
  
Kagome had always helped her through the bad times. Kagome had always cheered her up. Now that Kagome was dead who would help get her through this?  
  
What troubled Sango the most was that the death was labeled as a suicide. Sango knew that Kagome couldn't have killed herself. Kagome had promised Sango and Kagome would never break a promise...  
  
~* Sango do you promise not to die anytime soon? *~  
  
~* Of course, as long as you promise the same*~  
  
~* I'll try Sango*~  
  
~* You'll try? *~  
  
~* That's the best I can promise you... but I'll never let myself die if there's a way to prevent it. That I promise. *~  
  
Why would Kagome have gone back on her promise? If was a suicide then it could have been prevented... Besides Kagome wasn't the type to give up. Even if she did feel like killing herself she would think it through twice and realize how stupid she was for even considering it.  
  
Sango had considered killing herself. As soon as Miroku had awoken her and told her the news she had wanted to die. To go to wherever Kagome was. To join her in heaven or wherever she was. But Sango had realized that there were reasons to stay.  
  
Her time would come sooner or later and then she would have eternity to spend with her best friend, as for now she was needed on Earth. She was taking over Kagome's job of protecting the jewel. Sango was the only one that Kagome had told of the Shikon and when Miroku handed her the gem she had vowed to protect, if only for Kagome's sake...  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango turned around.  
  
" Houshi-sama. What do you want?"  
  
" Can I do anything to help the pain go away? Kagome was a great friend and I miss her as well. We should get over her death, together."  
  
" Houshi-Sama. It's...it's going to be so lonely without her..."  
  
Then Sango broke down she wrapped her arms around Miroku and buried her face into his shoulder. She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. They sat there for a while.  
  
Miroku holding Sango in his arms comforting her and Sango crying on Miroku. They would get over Kagome's death and while doing so they would form a kind of trust. A strong bond of trust that would last for an eternity. A bond that only two people who've gone through tragedy can share...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku stared coldly at Kikyo. Kagome was dead and he hadn't killed her. The only person who could've was Kikyo.  
  
" Kikyo, why have you gone against my will?"  
  
Kikyo stared at him in confusion.  
  
" What are you talking about? I haven't gone against your will!"  
  
" Kikyo, I know that you killed Kagome and stolen the jewel. Hand it over."  
  
" What? Kagome's dead? I didn't kill her but I sure as hell would like to know who did, so I could get the jewel from them."  
  
Naraku stared at Kikyo. He could tell that she was telling the truth. But if Kikyo hadn't killed Kagome, Who had?  
  
Kikyo was still her beautiful self. She still had glorious long black hair. She still had an evil cold look in her eyes. At a young age, she had turned from innocent to greedy. Her mind had been twisted. She had turned into a greedy, selfish woman.  
  
If the younger Kikyo had been there perhaps she would have yelled at the older Kikyo for messing up her life. It was true. Kikyo had been a good soul. She had had a wonderful heart up until the day she had met Naraku. He had worked over the years to turn her into what she was today.  
  
He had turned her into a criminal. He had given her the cold distant look that she had. He had contorted her face into the evil it now was.  
  
It was all his doing. The doing of the world's most powerful villain...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in her bed. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, it was a beautiful day and she couldn't wait to enjoy it. She pulled her lavender covers off of her and walked into the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was standing.  
  
Kagome frowned. Why did her mother look so sad? What had happened? Was it something to do with Sota? Oh, no, had Sota died? Kagome frowned and looked at her mother.  
  
" Mom? What happened? Is it Sota? Is he Ok?" Kagome waited a few minutes but her mom sat drinking her coffee ignoring her.  
  
" MOM! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? Talk to me!"  
  
" MOM!"  
  
" MOM!"  
  
Kagome felt tears crawl down her face. Why wouldn't her mother answer!?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: Ok she meets Inuyasha soon! Please Review!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kawaii Nezumi 7  
  
P.s- next chappy- Finding Answers 


	5. Finding Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and Company nor do I own Christopher Pike's Remember Me. But sadly I do own the F I got in science... which is making my life miserable...  
  
A/N- I got so many reviews! I love you all! Please read and review, I sort of wrote this chapter in a rush so it might be al little short...  
  
Kikaru: Lol! Yah, I'll probly write another story after this. In fact I already have a plot put together for a story my best friend and I are thinking of co-writing, but sadly if I write it with my friend it will be an original fic not a fanfic. But don't worry I'm always coming up with ideas and plots, so of course I'll write another story and yes I 100% agree with you that chapter 5 story WAS Stupid.  
  
InuyashaFreak101- thanks 4 reviewing! I appreciate it. Anime/manga luver: lol. that was funny! don't feel like signing in: lol! Don't worry! I wrote this as fast as i could! Btw I love ur name! :P InsanexPshycho: Thank you! I hope i updated soon enough!  
  
DemonGirl6381: Lol. Yes I do write a lot better now. No offense taken.  
  
Anaki: thanks. ( I'll try to be more careful with capitalization. Btw I love your advice! It is great. If I have time I'll go back and change those mistakes but if I don't change them it's not cuz I don't like ur advice it's because I'm really busy! Please keep reviewing.  
  
Dragons-tears: yah it was one week ago for me too. That's what inspired me. And yes it was...*cough* imaginative...*cough*  
  
Phoenix wanderer- sorry bout the typos I'll try to double-check it, but you know sometimes I write so fast I skip over stuff.  
  
Fun-KillinReportCard: thanks. I love ur name btw. I love ghosts too.  
  
Cheyenne: thanks. I thought that since I wouldn't update all weekend I just had to give you guys something to read (even if it was incredibly stupid...)  
  
IYWriterGirl: I don't know, I never really thought about killing off Sesshoumaru but I might now just to torture you. Jk. I probably won't and if I do it will be for a very good reason.  
  
Amethyst Star Girl: chapter 5 wasn't really a chapter. It was a stupid little story that I put to see how people would react to it. It was very weird and terribly written but I warned people beforehand...  
  
Anonymouse: thanks 4 the review ( cute name by the way)  
  
Benji's Riot Girl 9: I love good charlotte! And the song ur name came from is one of my faves! Sorry I made you wait all weekend.  
  
Inuyasha65: I just reread ur review and realized that on chapter 4 I replied wrong. I thought you said you wanted to dye but you really said I dun wanna die. Lol. Sorry.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Finding Answers.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Inuyasha stared at the flowers that were lying on the alter of the church. The church was humongous and very tall. There were a lot of religious paintings and the room was filled with the colors of the rainbow that were shining in through the stained glass windows.  
  
There were a lot of people there. All of Kagome Higurashi's family and friends were there. The priest stood in the front of the church. On the table beside him was a shiny polished golden vase with a black lid on it. Inside were Kagome's ashes.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the mortals searching for Kagome. It was something he was used to by now. He was no longer afraid of walking through people and objects. He had been dead for two years and was used to it. Of course death was lonely... maybe it would be more interesting once he found Kagome.  
  
He had seen been on the boat with her three nights ago. She hadn't sensed his presence but he had been there. And she had died only a few minutes after he left. He had returned when he heard her scream and he didn't need to see her body to know she was dead. Once he had seen the beam of light emerge from the water he knew.  
  
When Kagome became a spirit she would be automatically be taken to the person she loved most. Inuyasha hadn't tried to find her then. He knew she would be in shock after her death. He had decided to give her a few days and then he would talk to her.  
  
Now he was at her funeral and she was nowhere in sight. If only these stupid people weren't in his way blocking her from him! Suddenly he stiffened. The air had changed; there was another spirit in the church.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and saw the spirit. The spirit was wearing a hippie- like outfit and had long, wavy black hair. It didn't look like the Kagome he had known so he decided to stay where he was until he found her.  
  
As the funeral ended with a beautiful song Inuyasha looked up and yawned, funerals were boring...  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt a cold wind sweep through him. He gasped, a spirit had just run through him. It didn't hurt or anything but it just surprised you when you felt a big jolt come through you.  
  
He turned around hoping to see whoever had went through him. All he managed to glimpse was a long lock of ebony hair disappear through the wall. He ran after the spirit and once on the outside of the church walls he realized that he had been wrong- the hippie girl HAD been Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the bench of the church garden crying. This couldn't be happening... it just couldn't. Was she really a spirit? Could she really walk though people and things? Was this really her funeral?  
  
She frowned there was one answer to all of those questions and that answer was Yes. Kagome didn't really care much about leaving her body- she had never really liked it anyways- but what she did care about was not being able to see her friends and family. At the end of that funeral when everyone started to sing it had finally dawned upon her that she HAD been loved and that they all missed her as much as she missed them.  
  
She didn't know why exactly she had fled from the church. That was just what she did whenever she cried, she ran away from people and went someplace quiet to calm her tears and think.  
  
It had been three days -three long days- since her death. She had spent the whole time with her mother trying to give her a sign that she was Ok and doing all right in the spirit realm.  
  
Being a spirit was sort of fun but Kagome wondered if this was it. Was she going to spend an eternity walking around watching people on Earth live their lives? Or was she going to go somewhere else? Heaven maybe?  
  
She had always assumed that when you died you understood everything and you wouldn't have any questions. She could tell now that she had been wrong. Maybe life after death was filled with even more questions? Kagome did not know but she didn't really care either. She was gone and whatever happened, happened. That was her firm belief.  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She told herself that everything would be all right. She told herself not to worry. If she could handle death, she could handle the spirit world.  
  
"Feh. Wrench, you cry too much."  
  
Kagome froze. Was that who she thought it was? She turned around and the moment she saw his silver hair she jumped up in joy. It was Inuyasha! It was another spirit! She ran to him and jumped in his arms, and instead of going through him he actually felt real. She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, get off a me, will ya? Wench..."  
  
Kagome let go of him and stood back to admire his long silver locks and his strong muscles. His spirit had aged. He was no longer that 14 year old boy she had once known, he was now a 17 year old and he looked like a man.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and then frowned.  
  
"Feh! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"  
  
Kagome stared at him and then burst out crying.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her and then his expression softened. Well she had just died, give her a second to grasp the situation...  
  
"Inuyasha! You're... I never thought... I'm so glad... INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome smiled. It was really him.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped. What was up with this girl? One second she cried and the next she was smiling?  
  
Kagome looked at him with her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's it like to be a ghost?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who was standing next to her. Miroku could tell she was still upset so he grabbed her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. He would have groped her, but even Miroku knew when it was a good time to grope someone and when it was a bad time, a funeral was NOT a good time to grope someone so he laid off and quit playing the role of pervert long enough to comfort his friend. His girlfriend...  
  
Miroku had known for a while now that Sango was his true love. He had figured it out the same year Inuyasha had died. Sango was beautiful but most importantly she had a great personality and there was just something about her that appealed to him. He was planning to ask her to marry him on her graduation day. He graduated a year before her, but he would wait until her graduation to ask, so that she would have a great day.  
  
Miroku had been trying to comfort Sango the last three days. He knew how Sango was feeling so he just stood around and if she needed him to do anything for her, he would gladly help her. She was his angel.  
  
He stared at her as they walked out of the church. The funeral was over and now they were going to get something to eat. They hadn't said anything but it was as if they could just look at each other and immediately know what the other wanted to do. Like if they were hungry or wanted to go shopping.  
  
It was sort of freaky. It was like they were talking telepathically. They had been doing this for a few years now and they delivered messages to the other not realizing it. M  
  
Miroku stared at her beautiful face and he had the sudden urge to kiss her...  
  
~*~  
  
Sango looked up at her Miroku. He had been awfully sweet the past few days, helping her cope with Kagome's death and she really appreciated it.  
  
Miroku could be great if he wanted to be but other times his perverted ways got in the way of his great personality. It was a shame he was even perverted at all. But Sango didn't care she still loved him...  
  
And know as she looked at him, she had the strongest feeling that he wanted her to kiss him...  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku stared at her beautiful lips, if only he could kiss them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango's eyes locked with Miroku's and she knew immediately that she wanted to kiss him.  
  
~*~  
  
I love you Sango...  
  
~*~  
  
Don't ever leave me Miroku...  
  
~*~  
  
They kissed and for some reason it felt so right to each other in their arms...in a kiss that would outlast eternity...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Forgive me, I'm afraid I got too mushy on that last part and that line- a kiss that would outlast eternity- don't ask what it means. I have no idea, I just thought it sounded romantic!  
  
Please Review.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kawaii Neuzumi7 


	6. Heartless Investigator

Disclaimer- Yeah... disclaimer...right... * yawns and passes out because of lack of sleep*  
  
A/N- oh y god. I did not update all week! I am so sorry. I was sick and I felt terrible. Really I feel awful for not updating! And so I can get this chappy out faster I'm not going to do the usual review replies. But I'll do them next chappy. Sorry  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heartless Investigator  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
There were no fingerprints. No footprints. No clues. No weapons. No potential suspects. So had Kagome Higurashi really been murdered? The signs point to suicide but his intuition pointed to murder...  
  
It should have been easy to figure out if it was a murder or not. Most murderers make mistakes and at least leave a clue behind. Sesshoumaru was the best detective in the business. If Kagome had been murdered he would have surely found a clue by now, wouldn't he?  
  
He had great eyesight and could sniff out even the tiniest clue. He had investigated the seen of the death many times...but still there was nothing that could be used for a clue.  
  
But Sesshoumaru still knew it had been murder- he sensed it.  
  
Of course, however his fellow colleges were too stupid to realize the truth. They hadn't said anything up to his face -that would have been a death wish- but he heard their whispers. They said he was going crazy. They said he was losing his skills. They said that Kagome Higurashi had committed suicide and nothing Sesshoumaru said could convince them otherwise.  
  
He didn't care. Rumors never bothered him. He knew it was murder and he would continue to investigate until he found the murderer. And today he had to interview everyone on the boat. He would have to talk to Inuyasha's friends and be reminded of his brother. Just the thought made him sick.  
  
The past was the past. Inuyasha was dead there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Sesshoumaru kept telling himself to forget his brother's death. But even a ruthless detective like himself had feelings. They were stupid sentimental feelings that he hid from the outside world. He was what Kagome would call "living in a shell". He kept his feeling hidden inside and was heartless on the outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his brotherly feelings away and looked down at his paper to see who he would need to interview. First on the list was Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend- Koga. He had called Koga earlier that morning and Koga had agreed to talk to him. Sesshoumaru gazed up at the clock, Koga was due anytime now...  
  
As if reading his mind Koga walked into the messy office slamming the door behind him. Sesshoumaru studied Koga before offering him a seat.  
  
Koga sat down and stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his notebook and a pen then leaned back in his chair propping his feet on his desk.  
  
"Where were you on the night of Friday, July the 13th? The night your girlfriend was murdered?"  
  
"I was on the boat."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed; he needed to be more specific...  
  
"When was the last time you saw Kagome?"  
  
"Around midnight...I was in the hall near the lower cabins."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well...Kagome was walking down the hall and I was er... talking to a friend of mine—"  
  
"A female friend?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed,  
  
"Look, let's not beat around the bush. Obviously Kagome walked in on you and a female friend and you were doing only God knows what. What was your friend's name?"  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
"What were you and Kagura doing?"  
  
"... Kissing"  
  
"What was Kagome's reaction when she saw you two?"  
  
"She ran off."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
"Well Sango started to beat me up, then Kagura went back to her room..."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Kagome's best friend"  
  
"What did you do after Sango "beat you up"?"  
  
"I went back to my room and fell asleep."  
  
"Do you know where Sango went?"  
  
"No, I figured she went to see Kagome but I'm not sure."  
  
"When and where did you hear about Kagome's death?"  
  
Koga took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sometime around 2:30 am. I was one of the last people to hear about it. Almost everyone else on the boat that knew Kagome was already awake. I was in my room and Kagura came in to wake me up and tell me."  
  
"So you and Kagura are pretty close?"  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We uh... got in a disagreement..."  
  
"I see. So what were your feelings towards Kagome?"  
  
"She was a sweet girl... I liked her enough to date her for a while..."  
  
"Were you— were you two close?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're implying."  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the door flew open and a very angry looking girl stood there.  
  
Koga looked up at her.  
  
"Kagura? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagura stared at him with hate in her eyes.  
  
"Go to hell Koga!"  
  
(--this is for kikaru --)  
  
She slapped him. Hard. In the face. Koga stared at her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You know what the hell that was for! I found out about Yura..."  
  
Koga stared at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Look, I don't know who Yura is so leave me alone. I need to talk to the detective about my woman."  
  
"Your woman? Which one?"  
  
"The one that I actually loved!"  
  
"If you loved her so much then what the hell were you cheating on her for?"  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you! Fuck you bitch!"  
  
Koga walked stormed out of the room and Kagura stared after him a few minutes before sitting down. Then she suddenly realized Sesshoumaru's presence. She stared at him for a few minutes. Studying his long silver locks and his cold heartless eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru broke the silence.  
  
"You're Kagura?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You were on the boat when Kagome Higurashi died. Correct?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
Kagura sighed and shrugged.  
  
"What the hell, why not?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his notes.  
  
"What was your relationship with Kagome Higurashi? Were you two friends?"  
  
"Sort of... we used to be really close when we were about 12 I guess... then we sort of drifted away, ya know?"  
  
12. A year before Kagome witnessed Inuyasha's death...  
  
"Who did Kagome invite to go on the cruise besides yourself?"  
  
"Mostly close friends. Koga, Sango, Miroku and a few others... I don't know why she invited me. Like I said we weren't that close."  
  
"What were you doing at the time of her death?"  
  
"I was asleep. Later Sango came in and woke me up and told me about it. She was really upset..."  
  
"What was your reaction?"  
  
"At first it didn't really sink in. I never would have thought Kagome would kill herself. She always hated death and had bad views of people who tried to commit suicide. It shocked me that she would be a hypocrite and jump of a boat."  
  
"Do you think that it might have been murder and not suicide?"  
  
"Murder is more likely...but nobody on the boat would have murdered her."  
  
"Did she have any enemies?"  
  
Kagura snorted,  
  
"That's a stupid question. Everybody has enemies..."  
  
"Yes, but do you think there was anyone who hated her enough to kill her?"  
  
"Nah... except maybe Kikyo but nobody has seen her in ages."  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened. Kikyo... the girl who killed his brother then just seemed to vanish into thin air. He looked over at Kagura who was yawning and looked bored. Was she the murderer? If they weren't close like she had said then WHY did Kagome invite her on the cruise? And what about her relationship with Koga? Sesshoumaru looked back at her and asked his next question.  
  
"Did Kagome have pretty intense feelings for Koga? Do you think seeing you two kissing would make her upset enough to kill herself? Was Kagome a girl who overreacted?"  
  
Kagura frowned.  
  
"No, Kagome never overreacted. She liked Koga well enough, but I'm sure she didn't have any plans. She knew he was nothing but shit. I don't even know why she stayed with him. If I had been her I would have dumped him a long time ago. Sure seeing him kissing me would upset her— but not enough to make her kill herself... Besides she already knew that Koga and I had something going on."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I told her. The first day of the cruise I told her that Koga and I had been more than friendly the past few months. She didn't seem upset at all. I figured she would get mad at me and dump Koga but it was more like she drifted off into a daydream. She thanked me for at least telling her about it but then she just went on her way and acted as if everything was the same."  
  
Kagura looked a Sesshoumaru. She had to admit he was good-looking. He seemed cold and heartless. She didn't care - she herself was pretty heartless at times. As Kagura looked at him she decided she wanted to get to know him a little better...  
  
"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day... maybe we can continue this conversation over lunch?" she said with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"Sure why not, I'm hungry too..."  
  
"Great"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and fished his car keys out of his pocket. Maybe if he got to know this lady a little better he would find his murderer...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
I know. This chapter is for you Sesshoumaru fans. Next chapter will be more focused on Kagome/Inuyasha and Miroku/Sango and maybe a little Sesshoumaru on the side. And I'm sure all of you are asking yourselves this-  
  
Since Kagome was the one killed, wouldn't she know who murdered her? Or did she kill herself?  
  
Is there a little romance going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagura?  
  
Where is Rin?  
  
These questions and others might be answered next chapter or might not. Tune in to find out! 


	7. In Between

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Company nor do I own Christopher Pike's Remember Me, but I did raise my F to a C in like 5 days so I'm hoping I'll be able to turn it into a B or A by report cards and it is likely because the teacher gave us 3 extra credit papers and she replaces our worst grade with the grade we get on the 3 papers, which is 100 (they were crossword puzzles) and the only reason I had an F at midterms was because I got one 0 so I will most likely be able to raise it, but don't try to explain that to my parents every time I ask them for something they say no because I got and F and I'm like- so what it's not even an F anymore it's a C. they say they don't believe me and they have to see it themselves on my report card before they get me anything. They're cruel because my birthday is next Sunday and I'll probably get crappy presents! Oops, this disclaimer is way too long...  
  
A/N- ok for those of you who imagine Kagome as a hippie just try to picture her in your head... She has long black wavy hair with a few loose braids in it and she's wearing a long white dress made out of a gauze-like material and she has a long vest thing on over it. (She's wearing the same outfit as Jenny did in "Forest Gump" when Jenny's a hippie. K?)  
  
Replies to Reviews from chapter 6  
  
Wait! NO REVIEWS? Huh? Wazz up with that? Do you all hate me or sumthing? Ok it might have taken me a while t review and maybe it wasn't my best chapter but no reviews waiting for me? That's horrible...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 7  
  
?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha and then hungrily back at the orange that was hanging from the orange tree above her. Could spirits eat? Not that she was a bit hungry... but just remembering the sweet taste of an orange made her want to eat one.  
  
She reached her ghostly arm up to grab an orange but as she wrapped her hand around it her hands went right through it. Inuyasha stared at her,  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Can we eat?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned,  
  
"No not really. But I mean— you're not hungry are you?"  
  
"No but oranges taste so good. Will I ever get to eat one again?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well, do we go anywhere after this? Now that we're ghosts will we always be ghosts? For forever? Or is there a heaven that we go to?"  
  
"It's up to you. There is a place you can go... but I don't know what it is. Everyone that goes in never comes back. It seems like a better place than here though..."  
  
"How come you've never been there?"  
  
"I don't know. I just figured that I'll have all of eternity to go there so I should stay here for a while first before I go."  
  
"How do you get there?"  
  
"It's a light purple light that you go through. Some people go through it and disappear right after they die. Others hang around here a bit first..."  
  
"Where is it? I haven't seen any purple lights."  
  
"You have to want to see it... You have to think about how much you want to be happy and peaceful and then it just appears. Then you go through it or you don't...if you don't it leaves again until you summon it the next time."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kagome looked across the street and saw Koga storm out of a building that she recognized as the detective agency that Sesshoumaru worked at. She turned excitedly to Inuyasha.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! We're across from where your brother is! Let's go see what he's doing!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged,  
  
"I don't feel like watching him..."  
  
"Oh, do you know why Koga was in his office?"  
  
Inuyasha growled,  
  
"Who cares about Koga!"  
  
"You don't even know him!"  
  
"I know more about him than you do. I know what he does behind your back. He's a jerk... you should have never gone out with him..."  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
"Looks like somebody's jealous..." she muttered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went up,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kagome glanced across the street again.  
  
"I still want to know why Koga was in Sesshoumaru's office."  
  
"Sesshoumaru was probably interrogating him."  
  
"Why would he be doing that?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she was the stupidest person ever,  
  
"Maybe because he's trying to find out who murdered you!"  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"I completely forgot about that!"  
  
"So..." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "who did murder you? I didn't see."  
  
"You mean you watched me?"  
  
"Yeah...of course I did. I watch everybody."  
  
"Ewww! You watched me and I didn't even know! You probably watched me when I was in the shower, you pervert!"  
  
"Hey! I never watched you in the shower! You're the perverted one here. Besides why would I want to spy on you in the shower anyway? There's nothing to see."  
  
"Uh! You're such a jerk!"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Who murdered you?"  
  
Kagome shrugged,  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped,  
  
"What do you mean? You don't know who murdered you? You were there weren't you? How can you not know? Or did you kill yourself?"  
  
"Ok, let me set this straight! I did not kill myself! And I was there but I was standing up looking out at the ocean and I got pushed off the boat from behind."  
  
"You weren't even paying attention! Didn't you hear the guy sneak up behind you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him angrily.  
  
"Excuse me! You're right! Instead of enjoying the beautiful view from the boat I should have been looking around my back for a murderer! And I should have been able to hear over the windy roar of the ocean, right? It's all my fault isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned,  
  
"As a matter of fact— it is!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists and stared at him. He was impossible! She turned around and stomped away.  
  
"Good-Bye Inuyasha!"  
  
_+_ _*_ _+_  
  
Miroku stared at the pink jewel in his hand. He knew exactly what it was. He had heard about the jewel his whole life. How it had one day mysteriously disappeared about a hundred years ago and how nobody knew its location. What he didn't know was why such an ancient lost "treasure" would be in the hands of a teenage girl. It had obviously been Kagome's.  
  
He hadn't told anyone about finding the jewel. At the time he had other things to worry about but it had been almost a week since her death and he had found the jewel hidden in his underwear drawer. He now was sitting on the bed of his bedroom wearing nothing but boxers. He had just gotten out of the shower and he had a blue towel wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
The room had white walls which were decorated with posters and calendars (which were usually girls in bikinis) and he had a king size bed that was covered in dark purple sheets and black pillows. At the time it was very messy. There were clothes lying across the floor and all kinds of junk just thrown around lying in odd spots.  
  
He had a big humongous window that had black drapes. The view from the window was of the friendly neighborhood and he lived across from the city pool so he could look out his window and see people swimming.  
  
Now as Miroku sat staring at the jewel he got an idea. They could have a séance and talk to Kagome and Inuyasha! Miroku had never been to a séance or performed one but he had heard about them. They worked didn't they? Miroku smiled, that was it! He would go to the library and find a book on how to do your own séance. They were sure to have one. Libraries have books about almost everything.  
  
Miroku picked up his phone book. He would call everyone who had been on the boat and they would have a séance. But first he had to call Sango. He had been debating about whether or not to tell her about the jewel but he loved her and she might be able to tell him why Kagome had the jewel...  
  
_*_ _+_ _*_  
  
Kagome stared at the grass. Everything looked so dark in the spirit world... It was like you were always looking through sunglasses. Kagome looked down at the tree in front of her. She was sitting in the park and it was beautiful It had big tall trees and there was one especially that couples carved their names on.  
  
Kagome was looking at that tree now and she saw a freshly carved heart and inside was carved-  
  
Sango & Miroku Forever  
  
Kagome smiled. She never understood why Sango dated Miroku. She hated him. Kagome laughed as she remembered one conversation she had with Sango concerning Miroku-  
  
+Flashback+  
  
Kagome stared at Sango and looked down at her black gothic outfit. She was once again listening to Sango talk about how much she hated Miroku— Houshi Sama as she called him.  
  
"I hate him! He's such a pervert. He spends all of P.E. class groping me! He is so sick! I hate him! —"  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"If you hate him so much then tell me again WHY you still date him."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"You call me weird for dating a guy I hate but you're the weird one. Look at you— I mean talk about personality crisis!"  
  
Kagome brushed a blade of grass off of her pants.  
  
"It's not a personality crisis! I'm just... experimenting."  
  
"Whatever but if I have to explain why I date him then think of it this way. I hate his guts, he's a pervert, we're the most unlikely couple ever! But look at the fairy tale couples— Cinderella and the Prince. A lonely servant, a popular prince; and what about The frog prince? An ugly toad and a beautiful princess. In fairy tales it's the most unlikely people who fall in love. I believe in fairy tales and despite what I say I DO love Miroku. But don't ever tell him I said that!"  
  
Kagome smiled. Maybe what Sango said was true. Opposites were perfect for each other....  
  
+End Flashback+  
  
"Hey wench!"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on, Miroku's planning a séance and they're gonna try to summon us!" he chuckled, "this will be funny, come on!"  
  
Kagome slowly stood up. A séance? Sounded like fun!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
A/N- thanks 4 reading. Bye! 


	8. Seance Mystery

Disclaimer- ok. The last few chapters I've been talking about my grades and before I say anything else I would like to say that I have now raised my grade to an A. I don't know how but I did. * reader rushes up and whispers in ear* oh! Sorry this is a disclaimer ok. I do not own Inuyasha and Company nor do I own Christopher Pike's Remember Me.  
  
A/N- I know I should have updated sooner but ff.net wouldn't let me log in and I haven't had much of a chance to research on séances. And just to clear this up, I'm sorry if I sounded a little greedy about the reviews. I am not greedy I just was wondering if I was doing something wrong or making my story boring. And it turns out I did have reviews but they wouldn't show up. Sorry if I sounded greedy or selfish.  
  
Inuyashaluvforever- the main focus of the story is of course the two ghosts, but I have to add the living to make It more exciting.  
  
Kikaru- I'm sorry. I'll try to spice it up a little, please review and tell me if this chapter is more interesting, I appreciate it.  
  
IYWritergirl- uh, was that like a bad review. With the sarcastic voice and all? Cuz I'm sorry if it sounds too much like the story but that's what it's based on...  
  
ShadowSoulChild- thank you! I understand because I get lazy and don't review sometimes too. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou- thanks. This chapter will have everyone in it and Kag and Inu, since you love them so much! (  
  
Anaki- thanks once again. And once the chapter 7 reveiws came the chapter 6 ones showed up. Thank you.  
  
Shoyu the overlord of OH HELL- lol! Pink frilly undies with bunnies on them? Lol. And I am continuing so you don't have to commit suicide.  
  
Inuyasha19912- I'm a physic. You were born in 1991 and you are 12 years old. Am I correct? Thanks 4 the review!  
  
Sake is yummy- yah. I've never been in a séance but I researched and stuff to find out how you do them.  
  
Hanyou Punk Chick- sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks 4 the review!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Séance  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
In the middle of an empty room was a large round table. There was a white tablecloth on it and in the center were six candles. Three were white. Three were purple. There were four chairs positioned around the table.  
  
The room smelled of cinnamon, to provide warmth and energy, frankincense, to expand consciousness and aid in meditation, and sandalwood, to help stay focused.  
  
Soft gentle music was playing from the small stereo in the corner of the room. There was also a small video camera perched on the ceiling, which had a perfect view of the table below.  
  
The room was all set up for a séance and the only thing left was for the guests to arrive. Miroku and Sango were already there (they had set up the room). Koga arrived next and Kagura last.  
  
Everyone had been there for a good hour or so and they were starting to get bored so Miroku told everyone it was time to start the séance. Miroku sat at the front of the table, across from Kagura, Sango sat to his right and Koga to his left. Once they were all comfortable Miroku spoke up,  
  
"I'll be the medium and before we start you have to make sure that you are quiet and don't start screaming things out in the middle of the séance. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head except for Koga. He just leaned back and scowled,  
  
"Why the hell are we doing this? You don't actually believe it will work do you? All this séance shit is just a load of bull."  
  
Kagura stared at him,  
  
"Shut the hell up Koga, we'll do whatever Miroku says and if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. Are you afraid of something? Stop being a coward."  
  
"I am not a coward!"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat very loudly. Kagura and Koga stopped talking and stared at him.  
  
"We have to charge the candles. I will pass each candle around the table and you must hold it and imagine something peaceful before passing it to the next person."  
  
Miroku grabbed a purple candle, shut his eyes then handed it to Sango. Sango did the same and passed it on to Kagura. Once all of the candles had been passed around and placed back in the center of the table Miroku lit them and Sango stood up and turned the music off. They were ready to begin.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and Koga's. They took the hint and soon were all lightly holding hands.  
  
"Clear your mind and breath slowly through your nose and slowly out your mouth."  
  
After a few minutes of breathing everyone felt calm and Miroku spoke again,  
  
"Now we must chant until we get a response, the response might be a sudden chill or you might get a slight headache because that it the part of Kagome's body that got hurt most on her boat fall. Now everyone say this- our beloved Kagome, we ask that you commune with us and move along with us."  
  
Miroku started the chant and everyone joined in. They chanted for a half an hour before Miroku stopped them and said-  
  
"If you are with us Kagome, please rap once"  
  
They heard a soft knocking sound on the table. Miroku smiled,  
  
"If you are Kagome rap twice, if you are not Kagome, rap once"  
  
They heard one rap. Miroku frowned and continued,  
  
"Are you related to anyone here?"  
  
"Kohaku..." Sango whispered. Miroku shushed her and turned back to the spirit,  
  
"One rap yes, two raps no"  
  
They heard two raps.  
  
"Do we know you?"  
  
One rap.  
  
"Are you a peaceful spirit?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Will you answer some questions?"  
  
One rap.  
  
"When will I die?" Koga spoke up.  
  
"you will die today" Everyone tensed when they heard the vice flowing through the wind. Who had said that?  
  
Suddenly the couch fell over with a loud bang. Objects in the room started to fly away and crash. Then Koga went flying through the air.  
  
He hovered about six feet above the ground. Miroku was just looking around in bewilderment. Kagura was smiling as if the whole scene was hilarious and Sango after staring up at Koga for a few minutes quickly stood up and blew out the candles. The room went quiet and everything that was in the air, including Koga, fell to the ground with a big crash.  
  
_+_ _*_ _+_  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the ghostly figure of Inuyasha, "INUYASHA STOP!"  
  
Inuyasha just chuckled.  
  
Kagome was about to scream at Inuyasha but before she could she heard a voice,  
  
"Just say the word child."  
  
Kagome turned around and saw an old lady ghost staring at her.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kaede, just say the word and Inuyasha will stop."  
  
Kagome stared at her confused,  
  
"What word?"  
  
"The word of confinement"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha and thought for a moment. Then she saw his dog- ears and said the first word that came into her mind.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and stared at Kagome in shock. Kagome smiled.  
  
"That should teach you not to play tricks on people!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha looked around and noticed Kaede, "What are you doing here ya old hag?"  
  
"Inuyasha, ye are summoned."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You must follow me, you have stayed here to long."  
  
"Where are you trying to take me you old witch?"  
  
"The puffdaddy has summoned your presence."  
  
Kagome stared at her.  
  
"Actually, he goes by P Diddy now. Whoa! Wait a minute, when did he die?"  
  
Kaede stared at her confused,  
  
"What are ye talking about child?"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that made her feel incredibly stupid,  
  
"Kaede is talking about the puffdaddy, not the singer."  
  
"Who's the puffdaddy?"  
  
"I'll explain later..."  
  
Inuyasha walked off following Kaede.'  
  
Kagome stared, who was the puffdaddy?  
  
_+_ _*_ _+_  
  
Sango stared at Miroku. Kagura and Koga had left long ago and the séance had been a bust. They hadn't gotten to ask Kagome about the Shikon jewel and the ghost had wrecked Miroku's house. Sango had just picked up the last piece of a vase that had been broken and now the room was finally back to normal.  
  
"Who do you think that ghost was?" she asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know" he reached up and grabbed the camera from the ceiling, " You wanna watch?" he handed her tape.  
  
Sango shrugged and popped it into the VCR. She rewound it and pressed play.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the couch watching as they all sat at the table and linked hands, then she saw something unbelievable. There was a transparent figure standing next to her on the tape. Miroku saw it to. He paused the tape and they stared at the figure. It was unmistakably Inuyasha.  
  
Sango grabbed the remote from Miroku and unpaused the tape. They watched in shock as Inuyasha knocked on the table and as he threw the furniture around. He kept looking behind him like there was somebody else there.  
  
Then Kagome appeared on the screen. When Sango saw her she went pale. They watched as Kagome argued with Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha kept turning back looking at something or someone. The whole time they were doing this you could see the living walking around, Koga was storming out of the house and then Kagura was leaving too Sango gasped as she saw herself walk right through Kagome.  
  
Then Inuyasha left and it was just Kagome standing there. Sango watched as Kagome's ghost sat in the corner staring at them cleaning up. Sango also watched as a shadowy figure dressed in black entered the screen. Kagome's face twisted into a terrified look. Kagome jumped up and started running. Sango almost fainted when she saw the black figure run through her and chase Kagome.  
  
Kagome was in trouble.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
A/n- I know, I know, puffdaddy, that's the worst name for a magical spirit thing but work with me. K? I try...  
  
My Birthday is tomorrow and I'm having a contest to see if you can guess what age I am by my writing. Whoever guesses the right age will get put in my story, maybe not a very big part but I will find a way to include you in my story.  
  
This is what you have to tell me,  
  
Your name ( or screen name, doesn't matter) What you look like. If you are a girl or a boy. Who your favorite girl character in Inuyasha is. Who your favorite guy character in Inuyasha is. Your style and personality. And of course, how old you think I am.  
  
Love Always, KawaiiNezumi7  
  
p.s- botanskitty, ikenaiinuchan,juli, and natty are not allowed to enter the contest, 


	9. Last Resort

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and company but I control what happens in this story so-  
  
I'VE GOT THE POWER!  
  
A/N- ok almost everyone asked the same questions and I have to admit I loved that cliffhanger. Of course it's a lot better for me than it is for you, because I know what's going to happen and you don't! Ha! ( sorry, I just felt like rubbing it in. :P ) so I'll just answer the main questions and then tell you how old I am. ( instead of the usual review response thing ( I want to shorten it up and I'm starting to become lazy, but I appreciate every single review, even flames)  
  
Who is puffdaddy?  
  
Do you actually think I'm going to tell you? Sorry, but you'll have to  
read to find the answer for that one.  
  
Who is the dude chasing Kagome? Maybe you'll find out this chapter. Or maybe not.  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Kagome will come back to life and marry Miroku.  
  
* Whoa! Don't worry, I was just kidding*  
  
How long will this story be?  
  
I dunno. It just depends on if I get any more good ideas. Maybe around 20 or 30 chapters.  
  
When will Inuyasha and Kagome declare their love for each other?  
  
Whoa ur ahead of me. The fluff hasn't even started yet, but don't worry they'll eventually quit being stubborn and admit their feelings. I'll also work in sango/Miroku stuff. Especially in the next chapter  
  
How did Sango see Kagome?  
  
Ok. They video taped their séance, and sometimes ghosts and supernatural things show up in videos when you can't see them in real life, but it's like really freaky but when sango and Miroku watched the video they could see the transparent ghosts walking in the room around them, if you didn't understand you might want to reread that chapter.  
  
Next. How old am I! Ok a lot of you said you thought I was 14 turning 15.  
you were wrong. Sorry, I'm 13, but don't stop reading my stories just  
because I'm younger than you ( well most of you)  
  
Inuyasha19912  
I was able to guess your age because of the last 5 numbers. I was born in  
1991 so that stood out and I figured that the 2 was to make it a twelve.  
Pleez give me a description of yourself, what you look like, etc... ur fave  
character...  
  
And I want to thank Dee Dee-Chan  
She was the only one who wrote down her personality and stuff like I  
asked.  
  
I love all of you! You are great! I love reading your reviews! Rock on!  
Thanks 4 telling me happy birthday!  
  
[ and that author note was supposed to be short?]  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Last Resort  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_  
  
In her hurry Kagome tripped on a rock. Actually rock was an understatement, what she really tripped on was a boulder, a humongous boulder. Wait a second? How could she trip on it?  
  
Kagome, like the idiot she was stopped running and stared at the rock she had tripped on. Was it a ghost rock? Why hadn't she gone through it? Wait...there was something Inuyasha had said. Something about if a ghost was afraid of tripping over something then they would trip over it because their fears caused them to.  
  
Kagome sat down cross-legged and folded her arms. She stared at the rock and she had an odd feeling that she was forgetting something...  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Kagome jumped up and continued to run. She was so stupid! She had some weird evil thing chasing her and she had sat down to look at a rock? Kagome turned around and sure enough the weird dude had caught up with her. Kagome ran in terror. Who was that freak? What did he want with her?  
  
Kagome stopped once again to contemplate her new thought. Was that dude the grim reaper? Wait, she had already died hadn't she? Oh, no was that guy going to take her to hell? Oh, god, the man had to be the devil and he was going to take her to Hell. Shit, she was doomed.  
  
Kagome gasped as she was grabbed from behind and was flown through the air. Whoever had grabbed her sure was fast. She felt like she was in a roller coaster or something.  
  
That's when Kagome realized that she had stopped.  
  
She had STOPPED! She had stopped right in front of the evil dude! He was probably the one who was holding her!  
  
God he was probably taking her down to Hell right now. She tried to twist around to see who was carrying her. But seeing as she was in the air it was very hard to twist around, even if she was a ghost.  
  
She finally managed to turn her head but right at that instant Kagome and the ground made impact, except it didn't hurt. It surprised her but she couldn't really feel the ground. That was one of the advantages of being a ghost.  
  
She gasped as she realized she was on a cliff looking out into the ocean. It was especially beautiful because the sun was rising. She turned to look at the person who had brought her here. When she saw him she screamed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"SHE'S GONNA DIE! MIROKU! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! KAGOME'S GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Miroku stared calmly at Sango,  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"YES SHE WILL! THAT...THAT— MONSTER IS GOING TO KILL HER!"  
  
"She can't die Sango."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE SHE CAN DIE! SHE JUST DIED LAST WEEK! SHE'S NOT IMMORTAL YOU KNOW!"  
  
Miroku sighed,  
  
"She can't die AGAIN, Sango. It's a little thing called cause and effect, she died and the effect of that is that she can't die again—"  
  
"LISTEN MISTER! LET ME GIVE YOU A CAUSE AND EFFECT. EFFECT- KAGOME DIES.CAUSE- WE LET THAT SHADOW DUDE CHASE HER!"  
  
"Sango! She's already dead. She can't die again. The worst thing that dude can do to her is take her to Hell."  
  
Sango stared at him in shock then started crying hysterically.  
  
"Kagome's going to go to Hell...."  
  
"Kagome is not going to Hell. Don't jump to conclusions. Ok?"  
  
Sango stared at him.  
  
"But you said that the evil dude was going to take her to hell."  
  
"No I didn't. You must have been hearing things" he lied.  
  
"but you...you said—"  
  
"I didn't say anything. You're so upset you're hearing things."  
  
Usually Sango wouldn't believe his lies but she was vulnerable right now. Hey, speaking of vulnerable...  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango looked furious. No, she looked worse than furious. She was so mad there was no word to describe her anger.  
  
_+_  
  
"OW! OW! HEY, YOU CAN'T THROW ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE! I COULD SUE YOU FOR THEFT AND ABUSE!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Sango threw a large duffel bag at him.  
  
"HEY THAT WAS MY BRUISE. OW!"  
  
Sango slammed he door shut and slammed her back against it falling to the floor. She had never been so mad before. God, she thought even Miroku would have the decency to stop being a pervert. For Christ's sake, her best friend was getting chased by some queer ghost dressed in black and Miroku has the indecency to ask her to bear his child?  
  
Sango frowned and wiped away a tear from her eye. There was nothing she could do for Kagome... there was probably no way she would ever get to know if her friend was OK until she died. Sango started to look around then gazed on one spot.  
  
On the dark wooden table was a steak knife. The shiny silver blade sparkled from the light that was shining in through the window. A knife. One quick, painless stab in the heart and she would be with her best friend again. They could talk about old memories. They could roam the world as ghosts forever and play tricks at Miroku's next séance. They could spy on the hot dude next door. They could do all kinds of things together. They could gossip about people behind their back and the people would never know...  
  
When your best friend in the World was gone, and the only thing your boyfriend thought about was making children, a knife looked pretty appetizing. Somehow the way the light was shining on it was hypnotizing. It was like it was drawing her towards it.  
  
~Come closer, yes that's it. Take another step. Soon you'll be with  
Kagome again. Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku? Forget about him, he'll  
die eventually after he forgets all about you and marries some  
supermodel. No don't worry about him, it's not like he actually cares  
about you, the only thing he cares about it your body. Come on Sango,  
don't you want to see your best friend again? Remember you promised her.  
Friends forever, through good and bad, she needs you Sango. And what  
about Kohaku? You'll see him again too. You'd like that wouldn't you? ~  
  
Sango stepped forward slowly and soon she was at the table. She stared  
down at the knife, and once again it seemed as though it was talking.  
  
"You're here. Great. In just a second you'll be with Kagome again.  
Kohaku. Inuyasha. Don't you miss them? And what about father? He'll be  
happy to see you won't he? He's been dead and lonely for quite a while  
now, he's been looking forward to a visit from his one and only daughter.  
What's on Earth anyway? The only thing important is Miroku, and like I  
said before, he doesn't care about you, he just wants to get into your  
pants, Go now.  
  
Go to see your friends, the ones who actually care about you. Go see your  
brother and your father. What are you waiting for? I'm right here, in  
front of your face. I'm your ticket out of this hell hole. I'm your only  
friend on this Earth. Think about how happy Kagome will be to see you.  
Sango? What are you waiting for? I'm right here, go ahead pick me up. I  
won't hurt you. I promise. One stab and you'll be gone. Quick and  
painless, just like Kagome's death, Inuyasha's, Kohaku's. Quick and  
painless. I promise, you won't feel a thing. ~  
  
Sango stared at it and picked it up. She held the wooden handle in her  
arms. A small tear slipped down her face.  
  
_+_  
_*_  
_+_  
  
At a small café a small girl sat swinging her legs, eating an ice cream  
cone. She watched as a young black-haired man answered his cell phone.  
Then she also watched as his eyes filled with worry. And for some reason  
when that boy ran out of the café screaming "Sango" she decided to  
follow him.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N- Oh, whatcha gonna do now? Oh yeah! Two cliffhangers in one chapter,  
and you still don't know who puffdaddy is! None of your questions were  
answered. Aren't I just horrible! I'm evil! ( sorry for the short  
chapter)  
  
stops dancing and sniffs air* Oh, no, I smell smoke. Oh wait! * looks into distance* Flames! Huh? A fire * realizes that those flames are actually mad reviewers demanding an immediate update* Ahhhhhhh! * runs and hides in a bomb shelter*  
  
ok I really am sorry, but I will give you a sneak peak into the next chapter. Ok. 1 hint! In the next chapter one person dies. And it might or might not be who you think it is. And more seshhy either next chapter or chapter after. Maybe you can guess who the little girl was at the end of this chapter.  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	10. Worse Day Ever

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu or company.  
  
A/N- ok this chapter was really hard to write ok. I've been wanting to write a chapter about Kikyo/Naraku for a while, but I haven't been able to squeeze it in and I want to write abour kag/inu situation, but then you are all wanting to hear about sango and if she dies or not, I can't fit all of that into the same chapter, so I'll split this into two chapters ok? Since this one has Kikyo in it, it's dedicated to Dee Dee Chan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++*+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Worst Day Ever  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++*++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyo sighed. She hated everything. Her days were always the same. It was as if she was living one day over and over again and that day was always a shitty day. The kind of day where you woke up feeling full of energy and life only to find out that it was raining outside and you would be stuck inside all day, bored. And on top of all that there would be nothing good on T.V. and they would play nothing but sucky songs on the radio. Yah, she was having that kind of day, over and over and over again.  
  
She would always wake up and then go to watch her favorite soap opera. Except her favorite soap opera was very sad and always made her cry, Once she started crying about one Sad thing it always made her think of another sad thing and lately that other sad thing she was thinking about was Inuyasha.  
  
Sure she had killed him and she hated herself for it. She had always had a soft spot for Inuyasha in her heart but she hadn't realized that until after he was dead. She longed so much to go back to that Valentine's Day in fourth grade. The day Inuyasha had planted a slobbery kiss on her cheek.  
  
If she had one wish she would ask to go back to that day. To ignore Naraku, to make the jewel vanish from her thoughts completely... but there were no second chances in life. She had learned that the hard way. She was now an outcast living in a secret hideaway, running form the law. And everyone hated her.  
  
You have no idea what it feels like to be hated by so many people. To one second be happy and surrounded by tons of loving friends and then make a mistake and be surrounded by haters the next. It was horrible. And now, two years later, it was too late to apologize.  
  
She always dwelled on these thought of guilt and cried for a good hour or so before eating brunch. Then after she ate brunch Naraku would usually come by. At least half of him would. The other half of him was exploring the spirit world.  
  
You see, a few days after Kagome's funeral Naraku devised a plan. Kikyo didn't really understand the full purpose of the plan except that it involved getting the Shikon jewel. Naraku made Kikyo perform a spell. This totally shocked Kikyo because she had no idea that she had any magic in her at all.  
  
Anyway, Naraku had Kikyo perform a spell. As a result Naraku was somehow split into two different people. Except the two different people were exactly alike and not one was any nicer or meaner than the other. Kikyo didn't really understand how it was possible for Naraku to be two different people but the spell was really complicated and she doubted anybody else had ever tried using it before.  
  
After Naraku was two different people, he ordered Kikyo to kill one half of him. She did as he told her and he was then in the spirit world. This way he could get all of the information he wanted out of Kagome and the mortal half of him would be there to get the jewel and become the most powerful man ever.  
  
Kikyo had always been told that it was impossible to be in two places at once, well Naraku proved her wrong...  
  
So after her brunch the human Naraku would come and boss her around, give her commands, etc...etc... After he left she would do whatever he had told her to do, sometimes it would just be a simple chore other times it would be to prepare objects for his secret plan. Currently they were trying to figure out who killed Kagome and who had the jewel.  
  
After she did her "chores" she would eat dinner and then the spirit Naraku would come by to haunt her. He was like a poltergeist. He made objects fly across the room and he sent her messages on a little chalkboard she had.  
  
And she had thought one Naraku was bad enough, well having two Naraku's was a million times worse...  
  
After the spirit Naraku left she would write about the day's discovery in her journal and then clean up the mess that the spirit Naraku had made. Then she would go to bed. In those few minutes before she fell asleep she would start crying again.  
  
She may have been a cold heartless bitch but she still had feelings and regrets. So many regrets...  
  
She was evil and people had a reason to hate her but her life was filled with misery and she regretted every single thing she had done...  
  
She would fall asleep and wake up the next day only to repeat the day all over again.  
  
_*_  
  
It's 6 am the clock is ringing I need to spend an hour snoozing I don't think I'm gonna make it I punch in I'm still sleeping Watch the clock But it's not moving ' Cuz every day is never-ending I need to work I'm always spending...  
  
And I feel like I'm living The Worst day over and Over again. I feel like the summer is leaving again I feel like I'm living The worst day It feels like you're gone and it's the worst day ever.  
  
Yesterday was The worst day ever And tomorrow won't be any better It's history repeating on and on Summer plans are gone forever I traded them in for dishpan water  
  
And I feel like I'm living The Worst day over and Over again. I feel like the summer is leaving again I feel like I'm living The worst day It feels like you're gone and it's the worst day ever.  
  
It's so long and I can't go on...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
In case your wondering that song was written and sung by simple plan, so there's another disclaimer  
  
Please don't hate me. This chapter is so short and I didn't leave any answers as to what happens with Sango and Kagome, etc... but believe me I will next chapter.  
  
Oh my best friend, Natty who is an awesome artist is going to draw some pictures to go along with this story. She's working on three of them right now. If you know any websites that let you post fanart then tell me and I'll tell my friend to post them and I'll leave a link, so ya'll can see them. And just so you know her drawings are a little chibi like, but they're still awesome.  
  
Love Always, ( sorry) KawaiiNezumi7  
  
p.s- pleez don't chop my head off for not telling you about sango! 


	11. Drifting Back

Disclaimer- Don't own inu and comp. Don't own any of the song lyrics either.  
  
A/N-  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Drifting Back  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Hospitals. Just their smell alone was enough reason to hate them. They smelled of illness and broken hearts. Getting a call from a hospital was never good. Especially when it was to inform you that your girlfriend had tried to commit suicide...  
  
She looked like an angel. Her eyes were shut and her hair was resting on her shoulders beautifully. She was lying underneath a pale green blanket. The hospital room was plain and simple. White walls, a tile floor... the only thing that made the room beautiful were the red roses Miroku had brought and of course Sango added to the beauty. Luckily her perfect face had not been harmed.  
  
Miroku stared at the cords stuck in her arms... and wiped away the tear that fell down his face. His beautiful Sango had tried to commit suicide and it was his fault. Or that's how he felt anyway. He had made her angry and upset. But did she hate him enough to commit suicide?  
  
He stared once again at her beautiful sleeping figure. He had been there all night and now he could see the orange glow from the sun peeping in through the window. In his hand was a cup of coffee- this is what had helped him stay away all night, Miroku turned startled as a nurse walked into the room. She smiled,  
  
"You can leave now sir, we'll take good care of her. You should go home and get some rest."  
  
Miroku frowned. Go home? The thought of leaving Sango for just five seconds was preposterous. He wouldn't move from his spot on the uncomfortable wooden chair until his queen awoke. Which he hoped would be soon...  
  
The nurse saw the look on his face and nodded her head in understanding. When loved ones were hurt nobody would leave their side. The nurse thought Miroku's loyalty to Sango was adorable. She really did hope things would turn out all right for him.  
  
She walked out of the room as a young girl walked in.  
  
The young girl was wearing jeans and a white shirt, she didn't look to old, she appeared to be about seven. She stared at Miroku and walked up to him.  
  
"Has she woken yet?"  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Not yet Rin..."  
  
"Do you think she'll ever wake up Mister Miroku?"  
  
Miroku's grip on his coffee mug tightened. He forced a smile for Rin's sake.  
  
"Of course she will. She can't stay in a coma forever. She's gonna wake up. I know she will. She has to wake up..."  
  
Rin smiled and sat down on a chair opposite of Miroku, on the other side of Sango's bed.  
  
Rin had followed him to the hospital and had comforted him. Who cared if he was a complete stranger? He was upset and needed help. Rin loved to help people. It turns out that she and Miroku became instant friends.  
  
"Won't your parents be worried about you Rin? You should go now." Miroku said.  
  
Rin stared at him.  
  
"I can't go home Mister Miroku."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have a home."  
  
"You don't have a house to live in? What about parents?"  
  
"I have a house Mister Miroku. But that's all it is, a house. It's not a home. Home is where the heart is and right now my heart is with you and Sango. As for my parents... they don't care about me. I can't go back to my house or they'll..." Rin shivered.  
  
Miroku took the hint and didn't press her any further. It was a strange thing for a seven year old to say. Rin was probably wiser than she looked. Miroku could tell she had been through some kind of tragedy.  
  
"Rin, what did they do to you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. If it hadn't been for him Sango would be dead right now. He had been on his way to Miroku's house to interrogate them. When nobody answered the door he had opened it and seen Sango fall to the ground. He had pulled the knife out of her and called the ambulance. He had given her the necessary medical treatment to keep her alive until the ambulance came. He was also the one who had called Miroku.  
  
Rin stared at him.  
  
"Mister Sesshoumaru... I really don't want to talk about it... let's just say that I'll be in danger if I go back home."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me for a while?"  
  
Miroku's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Sesshoumaru doing something nice? Now that was a shock.  
  
Rin smiled happily.  
  
"Really Mister Sesshoumaru? You mean it! I can stay with you! Thank you so very much!"  
  
Then Sesshoumaru smiled. Miroku almost fainted from the shock. He had NEVER seen Sesshoumaru smile before. He had seen him smirk, but never smile.  
  
"Come on Rin, let's get something to eat."  
  
Miroku watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand and they walked out the door. Rin must have had some kind of power over him to make him act like that...  
  
Miroku turned back to his Sango. She would wake up wouldn't she? She had to. She couldn't die. He wouldn't be able to take if yet another of his friends died. Sango was the only one he had left in this World. If she died, he didn't know what he would do...  
  
He grabbed her soft hand.  
  
"Come on Sango. It's Miroku. Please wake up. I'm so sorry. You can't leave me Sango. You just can't! You have to wake up, come on honey, wake up please."  
  
Miroku felt the tears run down his face but he ignored them and didn't bother to wipe them away. He let go of her hand and slammed his fist down on the table,  
  
"WAKE UP SANGO! GOD DAMN IT! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO FUCKING TRY TO KILL YOURSELF WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SANGO..."  
  
Miroku sat back down.  
  
"Wake up Sango, I love you...you can't die on me." He whispered.  
  
Sango didn't move. Miroku stared at her and wished with all his might that she would wake up.  
  
"Come on Sango. Hang in there"  
  
_+_ _*_ _+_  
  
Sango stared at Kohaku.  
  
"Am I—"  
  
"Dead?" he finished.  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"No big sister. It is not your time to die. You are needed on Earth."  
  
"Well, if I'm not supposed to die how come I can see you?"  
  
"You are in a coma and you are having what they call a NDE. A near death experience. When you are close to death you get a glimpse of the next world and you get a mission that you must go on when you get back to Earth."  
  
"A mission?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's my mission?"  
  
"To guard the sacred jewel and to defeat Naraku. It was Kikyo's destiny to guard the jewel but Naraku led her on the wrong path. Then it was Kagome who was supposed to guard it, but a mysterious force murdered her. Now you and your friend Miroku will guard it and together you will defeat Naraku. That is your mission. If Naraku gets the jewel, the World as we know it will come to an end."  
  
Sango frowned,  
  
"Who is Naraku?"  
  
"You will know him when you see him."  
  
Sango sighed,  
  
"Kohaku can't you give me a straight answer?"  
  
"Good Bye Big sister."  
  
"NO! Kohaku!"  
  
He disappeared. The area around her swirled and soon she felt great pain on her chest. What happened? Then it all came back to her. She had tried to kill herself. She searched her memory the last thing she remembered was somebody coming in the door, as she was about to stab herself. The interruption had caused her to miss her heart and slam the knife into her stomach instead. Sango slowly opened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sango! Are you Ok? Are you awake?"  
  
"huh?" Sango whispered. The room came into view as she fluttered open her eyes. She saw Miroku's worried face above her. Then she saw his smile.  
  
Miroku hugged her.  
  
"Sango! I thought you were a goner!"  
  
"Miroku. Why are you here?" she groaned.  
  
Miroku stared at her,  
  
"I love you Sango. I wouldn't have left your side for a second."  
  
"You wouldn't have loved me if I had disfigured myself with that knife..."  
  
Miroku frowned.  
  
"Sango what are you talking about? I don't care what you look like. I love you. You scared me to death."  
  
"So you really do care about me?"  
  
Miroku laughed,  
  
"Of course I do Sango..."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"get your hand off my butt."  
  
Miroku smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Whatever. Don't think that you being sweet is going to make me change my mind about bearing your children, cuz the answer's still no."  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"Geez Sango, even I'm not that perverted. How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know. My side hurts a little."  
  
"I'm going to get a nurse."  
  
Miroku stood up and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Miroku turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long was I in a coma?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"and you were here every day?"  
  
"He was attached to you like glue. He didn't eat or sleep, he just sat in that chair staring at you the whole time and sipping on his coffee." The nurse walked into the room smiling.  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"I'm going down to get something to eat from the cafeteria. Ok, Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled,  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't care if I leave for just a second?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
Miroku walked out the door.  
  
As he walked through the hall he passed Koga and Kagura.  
  
"Is she Ok?" Kagura asked.  
  
"She must be, he wouldn't be caught dead in the hall if she wasn't awake." Koga said.  
  
Miroku smiled in response and continued on his way.  
  
His Sango was awake.  
  
His Sango was back and everything was gonna be all right as long as she stayed by his side.  
  
+*+  
  
Everything's gonna be all right now. Everything's gonna be all right. Get down stay up all night now Let's do this one more time Everything's gonna be all right now Everything's gonna be allright.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
[ good charlotte. Debut album "Waldorf World Wide" ] 


	12. Therapy Session

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu and Company. If I did...well...let's not go into details.  
  
A/N- YAY! I've gotten past 100 reviews! And it's my first Fan fiction! I have two really good (at least in my opinion) ideas for fan fictions, but I have promised myself to finish this one first. Or at least get close to the end. But anywayz at the end of this chapter I will include a summary for one of my ideas and if you people like it then when this is over I'll start to write it. I'm not sure yet how long this will be. There is still a lot more I want to happen.  
  
I'm really sorry about leaving you with that cliffhanger about Kagome and Inuyasha. That was like three chapters ago wasn't it? Well sorry I had to write that part about Kikyo and the part about Sango and Miroku.  
  
Oh and I never really had one certain divider. So from now on I'll use this as a divider- -^_^-  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Puffdaddy  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
-^_^- FlashBack -^_^-  
  
Kagome gasped as she was grabbed from behind and was flown through the air. Whoever had grabbed her sure was fast. She felt like she was in a roller coaster or something.  
  
She tried to twist around to see who was carrying her. But seeing as she was in the air it was very hard to twist around, even if she was a ghost.  
  
She finally managed to turn her head but right at that instant Kagome and the ground made impact, except it didn't hurt. It surprised her but she couldn't really feel the ground. That was one of the advantages of being a ghost.  
  
She gasped as she realized she was on a cliff looking out into the ocean. It was especially beautiful because the sun was rising. She turned to look at the person who had brought her here. When she saw him she screamed  
  
-^_^-  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome jumped up to him and hugged him. She had been so scared that she was being captured by that other crazy freak.  
  
"Uhhh... Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can't breath..."  
  
"So? That's your problem, not mine"  
  
"I'll make it your problem if you don't let go of me."  
  
Kagome let go of him.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... What's your problem?"  
  
"You" he answered.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So who was that dude chasing me?"  
  
"I dunno. Puffdaddy wants to talk to you."  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Who the hell is Puffdaddy?"  
  
"The ruler of the Spirit World."  
  
Kagome smiled while envisioning Puffdaddy in her head.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Is Puffdaddy fluffy? Is he yellow? Is he a big fluffy yellow ball of fuzz, with cute bunny rabbit eyes?" she squealed, "He sounds so Kawaii!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. Puffdaddy was definitely not the person Kagome was imagining. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome who was staring at him.  
  
"Uh? Kagome? Why are looking at me like that?"  
  
Kagome just smiled. It was hilarious how mad Inuyasha got when somebody stared at him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said sweetly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ok, there was definitely something wrong with her. Inuyasha could tell by the way she was staring at him. She was planning something...  
  
"You remember when Kaede had me say that one word to stop you from tearing up Miroku's house?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Kagome had said something and it had caused him to fall to the ground. But he couldn't remember what word she had said...  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to ground. He looked up to see Kagome giggling. Bitch... she was going to pay for this. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and started to run for Kagome. Kagome just laughed and ran away making him chase her. In Kagome's hurry to get away from Inuyasha she ran straight off the cliff.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. When Kagome didn't say anything or come back up the cliff for a few minutes he walked over to the edge and peered down to the ground. He didn't see her anywhere...  
  
Inuyasha waited for ten minutes with no sign of her. Then he started getting worried. Had that one dude captured her? He leaned farther over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped and fell to the bottom of the cliff. He looked up to see Kagome and a little red-haired boy laughing. Inuyasha growled. She would pay for this...  
  
-^_^-  
  
"They want you to go to therapy."  
  
"Fuck therapy..."  
  
Miroku stared at Sango who was sitting on his couch.  
  
"You still have to go. They're making you. They say you need help."  
  
"I don't have to do anything."  
  
"Yes you do. You have to go to therapy."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"You tried to kill yourself. They think you're a nutcase and that you need a shrink. They're the ones making you go. Not me."  
  
"Who exactly are "they"?"  
  
"The people who sent this letter."  
  
Miroku waved a yellow envelope around in the air.  
  
Sango stared at him.  
  
"I'm not going to see no god damn shrink."  
  
"You know you've been cussing a lot more than often... maybe you do need therapy. Besides you have to go. They're making me make you go."  
  
"Look. The day I go to therapy is the day that I bear your children. Ok?"  
  
-^_^-  
  
"Miroku. Why do you look so happy this morning?"  
  
Miroku stared up at the waitress as she handed him his coffee.  
  
"Sango is going to bear my children today." He smiled.  
  
The waitress frowned.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"She said that the day she went to therapy would be the day she bore my children. And she's at therapy right now."  
  
The waitress smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't mind bearing your children Miroku"  
  
"That's OK but Sango's the only person I want to bear my children." Miroku looked at his watch. "I have to go pick her up right now"  
  
-^_^-  
  
"That fucking bastard, son of a bitch, asshole shrink!"  
  
Miroku stared at a very steamed Sango who was sitting at the passenger's seat next to him in the car.  
  
"You didn't like him? Who was he?" he chirped happily.  
  
"He's your cousin."  
  
Miroku blinked,  
  
"the gay one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"the mechanic?"  
  
"No"  
  
"The child molester?"  
  
"No"  
  
Miroku scratched his head.  
  
"Hmm... was he the one with the tattoo of a naked lady on his back?"  
  
"I don't know. The guy actually had a shirt on..."  
  
"Did he have a long beard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I know! was it the cross dresser?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Was it the rapist?"  
  
"I hope the hell it wasn't!"  
  
"Oh wait, that one is in jail. Nevermind about him. Was his name Itchy Cabob?"  
  
Sango stared at him.  
  
"You have one fucked up family Miroku... His name was Alfred"  
  
Miroku snapped his fingers.  
  
"Now I remember! Alfred! He taught me how to lie persuasively and he taught me how to grope woman without getting caught. He bought me my first ever issue of Playboy. Geez Sango. He's my favorite cousin."  
  
"Wow he must have been the best teacher ever... You're the most persuasive liar I've ever met and you sure know how to grope someone without getting caught, don't ya?" Sango said in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
Miroku however was oblivious to the sarcasm.  
  
"Yup! He was the best teacher ever. So did you like him?"  
  
"Of course I liked him Miroku. That's why I called him a fucking bastard, son of a bitch, asshole shrink. I just love him so much! In fact I'm planning on marrying him next year after I graduate."  
  
Miroku frowned. This idea was not very appealing to him.  
  
"um... Sango. I don't think you should marry him...he's like 50."  
  
Sango stared at Miroku as if he was the stupidest person ever.  
  
"Are you crazy Miroku? I love older men. They make me so horny! Why you won't believe what Alfred and I did in his office today. It was the most fun I have ever had in my life!"  
  
Miroku was suddenly not very interested in the topic anymore...  
  
"Uh Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to go to therapy anymore... You really are better off staying home."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Ok, drop me off at my house then!"  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to stay with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you shouldn't stay by yourself in that house... you might go crazy or something and I need someone to cook dinner and pick up after me."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Geez Miroku. You're a slob I don't know what you'd do without me..."  
  
"So you'll stay with me?"  
  
"Sure for a while, I guess."  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"Great! Now we have more time to bear children!"  
  
Sango frowned hopelessly at the lecher.  
  
"When did I ever say I would bear your children?"  
  
"Yesterday! You said the day you went to therapy would be the day you bore my children."  
  
"Yes but I meant the day that I would willingly go to therapy. I did not willingly go today, you dragged me there so it doesn't count."  
  
Miroku frowned. He could never win could he?  
  
-^_^-  
  
Kagome and her red-haired friend, Shippo (who had died from leukemia at an early age), were riding on Inuyasha's back as he was leaping through the trees taking them to find Puffdaddy.  
  
"So who is this Puffdaddy dude?" Shippo asked excitedly, "is he in the mile high club?"  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Shippo? Do you know what the mile high club is?"  
  
"I dunno. It's something you do when you're a mile above the ocean."  
  
"What makes you think Puffdaddy would do something a mile above the ocean?" Kagome asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Inuyasha said he floated on a cloud and a cloud would be a good spot to join the mile high club because they float and they're not stinky like airplane bathrooms. Someday I'm going to get me a cloud and join the mile high club."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Shippo, you uh... have to have two people to join the mile high club."  
  
Shippo just smiled happily.  
  
"You can join it with me Kagome!"  
  
"Uh... thanks, but maybe you should do more research on the mile high club before you decide that me and you should join it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Shippo chirped.  
  
Kagome turned her head away from Shippo to look at Inuyasha. She was surprised when a long lock of his silver hair flew into her mouth. She gagged. Ewww! A furball! She turned back to Inuyasha only to have the wind blow his hair into her mouth again. She coughed it out and then landed on the ground with a big bump.  
  
"Hey! Talk about rough landing!" She stared at Inuyasha.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Kagome, next time I give you a ride please restrain from chewing my hair, Ok?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to argue but then decided to shut it when she saw a guy that was obviously the Puffdaddy sitting in front of her...  
  
-^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^-  
  
A/N- ok. That was longer than usual mainly because I felt guilty for leaving you two chapters not knowing whose arms Kagome had been in. Oh and that last part, wouldn't you think that since Inuyasha was going really fast that the wind would make his hair fly all over the place and since Kagome was on his back that would give her a better chance of getting a few strands of hair fly down her throat. I hope that sounded logical...  
  
Oh no, swimsuit season is coming in two months. Anyone know any really good fat-burning workouts?  
  
If you don't know what the mile high club is here's a definition.  
  
Mile High Club- When two people have sex a mile above the sea, usually in airplane bathrooms. (Bet Miroku would enjoy that...)  
  
Here's the summary I promised. But don't worry. This story is my main priority; I won't start another till this is over. Just tell me whatcha think.  
  
What if you had the worst life ever? Everyone you met dropped dead after you got to know them. Teachers went out of their way to give you trouble. Your parents were horrible and tried their best to torture you. Nothing went right in your life. You were the prettiest girl ever but no boy ever noticed you. You felt like your life was a hell hole.  
  
What if it really was a hell hole, literally. What if all of your surrounding and the people around you were illusions and you were the only real person. What if your whole life was controlled by someone else. What if you were a mere doll living in a doll's world being controlled by some 5 year old. Some five year old with a very sick mind...  
  
This is how it was for Kagome Higurashi. Her life was the worst life anyone could imagine and she thought it was all real. She thought that all of the people around her were real. She was so wrong. Everything was an illusion. A dream. A pretend world created for the soul purpose of torturing her.  
  
What would she do?  
  
-^_^-  
  
does that sound cool? My friend gave me the idea. We were sitting in math class and she was trying to freak me out. But it sounds like a good idea for a story doesn't it?  
  
Pleez review.  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	13. Puffdaddy's Mission

Disclaimer- don't own nothing. Don't sue me, I'll counter claim.  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry for the long wait. Thanks 4 the reviews and I wrote a sneak peek of a story I'll be working on after this it's called, Trapped In Hell, if you wanna read it. It's not super but I don't think it's bad either.  
  
p.s- kikaru: it doesn't matter. I'll take all of them. E-mail me at luckynumber7 @ earthlink.net  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Puffdaddy  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
He had long shiny black hair pulled into a long braid. His eyes were intelligent, yet harsh looking. He wore black clothes and on his shirt there was a red lightning bolt on his chest. He was unmistakably good- looking he was handsome. Like Shippo had said, he sat on a white cloud and was hovering a few feet from the ground.  
  
When Kagome saw him it wasn't handsome face that she noticed first, nor was it his puffy cloud... Floating in the air around him were hundreds, no thousands, of little glowing furballs. They were small, perfectly round, and each had a bright yellow light shining from them. They were cuter than anything she had ever seen before. Once she got over the shock of seeing them she smiled brightly and screamed,  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
After screaming happily and jumping up and down like the energizer bunny she ran over to the cloud on which the mysterious Puffdaddy sat and reached up to grab the glowing ball of puff that was closest to her. Not only were the little puffs adorable they were friendly too!  
  
When Kagome hugged the puff it made a delighted squeal and hugged her in return. Kagome smiled and petted the little furball. It was soft and fluffy. It was softer than anything Kagome had ever felt in the human world. Kagome and the little puffball immediately fell in love with each other and the puffball wouldn't let go of her.  
  
A few feet away Inuyasha stood staring at her. God was she the most dumbest girl ever or what? Getting all excited over a stupid little ball of fluff. Jesus, he couldn't believe she actually touched one of those things. It could have poisoned her or something...not that it would matter, she couldn't die, but Puffdaddy had ways to make spirits live in pain and agony.  
  
Shippo stood next to Inuyasha examining the puffdaddy with widely opened eyes.  
  
As for the Puffdaddy himself he was staring at Kagome with a very bored expression on his face. He really was to old for this...Maybe he should retire and give the new recruit his job... No, that would never do. He was the only Puffdaddy; he was too good to be replaced. He stared at the puffball that Kagome was holding. It was one of the newborn puffs that didn't have anyone to guard. For that's what the puffs were- Guardian angels.  
  
The Puffdaddy smiled. He may seem cruel but he thought the bond between the puff and the girl's spirit was great, so he decided to give the puff to Kagome. After that was said and done with he started to reveal his identity and what he wanted.  
  
"I am Hiten, but more popularly known as "puffdaddy" because of all my baby puffs. These puffs are what mortals would call guardian angels. They do their best to protect the individual to which they are assigned—"  
  
"That's wonderful! You mean these cute little creatures are what guide and protect us!" Kagome smiled happily.  
  
Hiten, or the puffdaddy, continued.  
  
"I called you hear mainly to talk to Inuyasha but you have a role in this conversation as well Kagome." He stared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you understand that a spirit can only remain a ghost and walking among the living for a short time before passing though the light into the next World. You have out welcomed your stay as a ghost within the next hour or so you must pass through the light—" Hiten stopped speaking and stared out into the distance. Kagome followed his gaze and noticed a little puffball flying through the air at full speed. The puffball had a ruffled up look and seemed to have a cut in his side. Instead of blood coming from the cut a bright blinding light came instead. The puffball flew to Hiten and then began to open his mouth. No words came out instead came a melody, a song. It was beautiful. Kagome listened in awe.  
  
Obviously singing was the puff's own special language. Kagome couldn't understand it but Hiten could. Well, duh! Of course he could he was after all the puffdaddy wasn't he?  
  
Kagome could tell from the frown on Hiten's face that the puffs news had not been good, but bad. Then Kagome watched as the puff burst into flames and disappeared. 'He must have died...' she thought.  
  
Hiten looked to Inuyasha.  
  
"You know everything I just said?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Forget it. We need you as a ghost now your time will come later, as for now you have a mission."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked somewhat relieved. So far Inuyasha hadn't said a word and silence was a very rare thing when it came to Inuyasha. Kagome tried to place the look on his face. Then she realized it— he was terrified. Kagome and had never seen Inuyasha scared before and now she was worried.  
  
What was he so afraid of? She thought for a few minutes and then she realized that he must be afraid of going on to the next world. He must like being a spirit... either that or he just didn't want to go on and continue his journey after death.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed she was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably. Kagome blushed and looked away quickly. Now they all looked towards Puffdaddy. He sighed and stared at them. He looked as though he had aged a few years in the last few seconds. Obviously he was stressed out. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Do you know who Naraku is?"  
  
Kagome and Shippo shook their heads and Inuyasha nodded,  
  
"Bastard..." he muttered.  
  
Hiten ignored him and continued,  
  
"Naraku is the person who led and guided Kikyo to kill Inuyasha. He has been in search of the Shikon jewel and hopes to use it to gain great power for himself."  
  
"Is he a ghost?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
Hiten sighed,  
  
"That's a hard question... you see up until a few days ago Naraku was completely mortal. However with the help of the miko Kikyo he has split into two different bodies."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Kikyo, although she is unaware of her powers, has very great miko abilities which cause her to perform magic. She performed a spell and "split" Naraku."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So now there is a human Naraku running around on Earth in search of the Shikon jewel and a spirit Naraku running around up here trying to ruin your lives."  
  
"Whose lives?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yours and Inuyasha's and anyone who helps you."  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
"But what does he want with us? We don't even know the guy!"  
  
"Yes but he is also trying to take over the spirit world, trying to steal my position, and he needs you to do it Kagome."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You're like his Kikyo in the spirit world, apparently you resemble her a great deal and Naraku assumes that there is some connection between you two which means that you might share some of Kikyo's miko powers."  
  
"Is he the one who killed Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
The puffdaddy rubbed his forehead.  
  
"We do not know who killed Kagome. Whoever did though is very powerful. See in the spirit world, whenever somebody dies their puff immediately flies to me. I usually send the puff on to Kaede. The puff gives Kaede all of the information on the person's death and she files it. However for your death we haven't yet received a puff. So we do not know how you died, who killed you, we know nothing of your death."  
  
"Why hasn't my puff come back?"  
  
"We don't know. Whoever killed you must have been very knowledgeable and they covered up every single clue. We've been stressing over your case. It is the first time anything like this has ever happened. Your murderer must have some very evil plot..."  
  
Kagome was silent as she let the new facts sink in. The puff jumped out of her arms and onto her shoulder. She smiled from the comfort of the puff. Shippo sat on the ground beside her. He looked very bored and sleepy but still seemed to be hanging on to every single word of the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha was standing there confused,  
  
"How do I fit into this?"  
  
"Because you will help Kagome. You have been watching this Naraku person and you know a lot about Kikyo. You should be of good help to her."  
  
"Why do I have to help the wench?"  
  
"Either you help her or you pass through to the next world."  
  
Inuyasha went rather pale.  
  
"Feh, If I don't help her she'll be a goner, she needs me...I'll help."  
  
Hiten smiled,  
  
"Now that that's settled you can go in search of Naraku. When you find him question him, if he doesn't cooperate...well...put your heads together— you'll be able to figure something out."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, "That's it? You're not going to help us?"  
  
Puffdaddy frowned, "I'm a very busy person and I have no time to journey on with you. Good Bye."  
  
With a swishing sound Puffdaddy and all his little puffballs (except the on he had given Kagome) disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha turned and met Kagome's gaze.  
  
"We're fucked."  
  
^_^-  
  
Naraku stared at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were going in search of him? Fools, right now he was only six feet away from them and they didn't even know it. Naraku was happy though to have learned a few new things from the Puffdaddy. But he still couldn't figure out who the murderer was.  
  
He knew where the jewel was but he couldn't communicate with his human self. There was no way to tell him... Naraku frowned, now they knew what he was up to. It was an advantage for them. Not they would be smart enough to defeat him. Ha! He'd love to see the day when a stupid teenage ghost could defeat him. It would never happen.  
  
Naraku laughed, they'd eventually figure out what he was up to but as of now he had the higher score in this little war...  
  
-^_^-  
  
"Um... I don't know. I forget. It was something really important and it had something to do with Kohaku. Shoot! I'm sorry Miroku I can't remember. All I can remember is that Kohaku was telling me and important message..."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango,  
  
"Try to think of what he said. Was it a warning?"  
  
Sango strained her memory but she still couldn't remember.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, I can't remember,"  
  
"That's Ok. Just sleep on it, it will come to you later."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you wanna sleep in my bed tonight so we're cozy?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Aw... come on Sango you said that last night..."  
  
"...and the night before. I do not want to be in the same bed as you ok? Try to get that through your thick skull."  
  
Miroku sighed,  
  
"It's Ok. Maybe you'll change your mind tomorrow."  
  
Sango snorted, "In your dreams..."  
  
Miroku grinned, "You don't want to know what I dream about Sango..."  
  
"I finally agree with you Miroku."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Fluffiness coming up ( between Kagome and Inu)  
  
-^_^-  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kawaii Nezumi7 


	14. Told Ya So!

Disclaimer- don't own him. Geez these things are getting boring.  
  
A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be completely honest with you guys though. I didn't take forever to update because I was busy, or had too much homework, or had writer's block. I didn't update because I just wasn't in the mood to write. I'm very sorry but here's chapter 14.  
  
Just so you Know. If you want to get notified faster whenever i update  
  
so go here to do sign up. You will get an e-mail from me whenevr i update.  
  
Ok. We all know that FF.net doesn't have the most efficient author alerts. So if you want to know about story updates go to this site  
  
  
  
and in the space that says " List" type in -  
  
nezumi7-update  
  
and then type in ur e-mail address. whenever i update you will get a notification.  
  
-^_^-  
  
here's a few review replies.  
  
Kikaru- the cliff was 100 miles high. Is that high enough?  
  
FukashiOni- I loved your review. It's what got me motivated to write this chapter, cuz I really didn't feel like writing but then I got your review and I'm like I have to finish chapter 14. Thanks for the encouragement. And btw there's some Sesshy/Kagura stuff in this chapter  
  
Anaki- I miss your reviews! Where are you?  
  
And thanks to all the other reviewers! I love you all!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Told Ya So  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around as he noticed that Kagome had not been following him as he had thought. Instead she was standing there staring at some human boy with brown hair. Inuyasha walked back to where Kagome was.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's Hojo. A friend from school..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him a few seconds then turned to Kagome with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I bet he's gonna pick his nose..."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What! I bet he won't!"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled,  
  
"Of course he is, he's looking around to make sure no one's looking at him."  
  
"He's not going to pick his nose."  
  
Shippo jumped up excitedly between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"He just picked his nose!" he shouted gleefully.  
  
Kagome grimaced as Hojo pulled a fat green booger out of his nose.  
  
"That is so gross..."  
  
"I bet he's gonna wipe it on that dude's windshield..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Eww! No he won't!"  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"He won't wipe it on that car, he's too nice, he'll eat it instead."  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!" Kagome replied.  
  
"He's not gonna eat it!"  
  
"Yes he will!"  
  
"No he won't"  
  
"Yes he will"  
  
"No he won't"  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm telling you Kagome he won't eat it he'll wipe it on that car's windshield—" Inuyasha frowned and sweat dropped as Hojo popped the booger in his mouth.  
  
Shippo jumped up, "He ate it!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I told you so!"  
  
"Actually I knew he was going to eat I just wanted to let you win for once in your sorry life..."  
  
"Sure..." Kagome said sarcastically. The puff on her shoulder squeaked.  
  
"What are you going to name your puff Kagome?" Shippo tugged at her.  
  
Kagome stood for a few seconds thinking, and then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! I'll name her Frenchy!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Frenchy?"  
  
Kagome smiled happily, "Yes, I like the movie Grease and Frenchy is my favorite character!" Then Kagome started to sing (very badly) "Beauty School Drop-out...come back to high school."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and gagged.  
  
"I can sing better than that wench!"  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Then prove it dog-boy."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to sing and Kagome was shocked. She almost fainted. Inuyasha sounded just like the guy who sang it on the movie. Inuyasha finally shut his mouth.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"You are so immature." She mimicked his voice, "I told you so."  
  
"Whatever bitch, you just said that same thing a few minutes ago."  
  
"Will you two stop fighting we have to find Naraku!" Shippo jumped up between them.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. The poor kitsune was too short and whenever he had to talk to them he bounced up in the air like a yo-yo.  
  
"Kagome, do you know who has the Shikon jewel?"  
  
"I think Miroku has it."  
  
"Then let's go!" Shippo bounced off in the direction of Miroku's house. Kagome stared at him in wonder. How did he even know who Miroku was?  
  
Kagome felt a sharp jab in her back that happened to be Inuyasha's claw.  
  
"Hurry up, wench! Don't just stand there."  
  
Kagome sighed and ran to catch up with Shippo. Above her Inuyasha flew.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he landed.  
  
"I want to fly."  
  
"Get on my back."  
  
"No, I mean I want to fly on my own. Will you teach me?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I want to fly!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"All you have to do is jump up in the air and fly." He demonstrated hovering a few feet above the ground.  
  
"That's It?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But what if I fall?"  
  
"You'll only get hurt if you truly believe you're going to get hurt, you have to believe you can fly to fly. It's like that Jesus walking on water thing. Peter believed him and he was able to walk on water and then he started to get scared and he fell."  
  
Whoa? Was Inuyasha telling a bible story? Who even knew he had a religious bone in him?  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and jumped. She fell on top of a car, but she went right through it.  
  
"Ow! You said I wouldn't get hurt!"  
  
"If you scared and you believed that you would get hurt than you would. It all depends on your feelings."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome stared at Shippo who was standing miles away waiting.  
  
"Oh, never mind, will you give me a ride over to where Shippo is?"  
  
Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and he flew them towards Shippo. Kagome chuckled. If Shippo wanted to ever join the mile high club a good place to do it would be on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Eh? What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing." She said innocently.  
  
-^_^-  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru...uh...what's it like being a detective? Is it mysterious? Do you sit at your desk with your feet propped up and smoke big brown cigars and wear trench coats and those black pointy hats?" Kagura chuckled.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a sip out of his coffee.  
  
"No, it's not that easy. Here's some advice- never be a detective. There are always people pestering you. It's a hard job."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is the best detective in the World!" Rin smiled.  
  
Kagura laughed,  
  
"'Lord' Sesshoumaru? Geez... she must think you're pretty important. Either that or you lied to her and told her you were a lord."  
  
"I don't know. She just started calling me that. I rather think the name suits me quite well. I feel like I really am a lord."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I've made your special coffee. It took me forever to find the ingredients you asked for."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and stared down at the green toad-like figure.  
  
"Jaken, I'm afraid you left out the most important ingredient. You forgot the werewolf hair from Krygystan."  
  
"I'm on my way Sesshoumaru. You'll have that werewolf hair a.s.a.p."  
  
Jaken ran out of the coffee shop. Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do werewolves exist?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"No. He's been trying to make that cup of coffee for five years now and every time he comes back I tell him that he's forgotten an ingredient. He really is a stupid toad. Very bothersome... that's why I keep him on the goose hunt, so he'll stay away from me."  
  
Rin giggled.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru you are a very good prank joker."  
  
"Thank you Rin."  
  
-^_^- [A/n- Rin is so cute, isn't she?]  
  
"This is a very awkward position Inuyasha. Can you get off of me?" Kagome stared at the hanyou who was lying on top of her with his legs twisted around hers.  
  
"Damn it! I can't move."  
  
Kagome frowned and tried to move.  
  
"I can't either. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I was flying and then I entered this mist and I fell down. Where's Shippo?"  
  
"Right here Inuyasha." Shippo was lying next to Kagome on the concrete and he too seemed to be paralyzed.  
  
Kagome looked up at her shoulder as Frenchy started to sing a small tune. It was very upbeat and it gave Kagome hope. Soon she was humming along with the little puffball.  
  
Then all of the sudden the mist disappeared and standing in front of them was a white baboon? Kagome gasped. How were they going to get out of this one? She stared at Inuyasha. Geez he was heavy...  
  
"Inuyasha, we're in trouble. We should have taken the shortcut to Miroku's house." She said feebly.  
  
"Told ya so!" was the reply.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
( finally, some action! See ya next chapter!  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	15. Slave 4 You

Disclaimer- do I own Inuyasha? Of course I do! I keep him right next to Orlando Bloom and Justin Timberlake. (I hate Justin timberlake but he's still HOT!)  
  
note- while the author was writing the disclaimer she was suffering from brain damage. She does not own Inuyasha or Orlando bloom.  
  
A/n- arg! The shift key that I always use is stuck and won't work so now I have to use the other shift key which is clear on the other side of the keyboard so it is delaying me and causing me to type extra slow which is why there are no capital letters in this author note, and then in the middle of writing this my keyboard freaked out and everytime I tried to write a g it added a v in front of it and I couldn't stop it so if I tried to write kagome it came out kavgome. And it pissed me off so bad! But finally I fixed it and I'm a happy bunny. Now- on with the story!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Slave 4 You  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
Kagome stared in disgust at the guy in the baboon suit.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha who was paralyzed with his back facing Naraku stared at Kagome.  
  
"What does he look like?" Inuyasha asked her in a whisper.  
  
"A baboon." She whispered back.  
  
"That's Naraku."  
  
"What should I do—" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha flew into the air. He landed a few feet away on the ground. She looked up at Naraku but he was no longer standing in front of her. She tried to move but she was still frozen to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome heard Shippo's screaming voice as she along with Frenchy, who was perched on her shoulder, was lifted from the ground. Then she was flung on someone's back. Kagome screamed out in terror as she realized that Naraku was flying away with her.  
  
-^_^-  
  
tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tick. tock. tick.  
  
The room was silent except for the steady ticking of the clock on the wall. Miroku sat on one side of the couch and Sango on the other. Miroku stared at Sango waiting for her to answer his question. She hadn't said a word for fifteen minutes and Miroku was patiently waiting for her reply. It was the first time since they had left the hospital that Miroku had brought up her suicide attempts.  
  
Tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Miroku stared at her.  
  
"You don't know why you tried to kill yourself?"  
  
"Well...I guess I was just lonely, with Kagome gone and all."  
  
"But what about me Sango? Why would you want to die and leave me here by myself? You know I care about you. What would I have done if you had died? Did you even think about the effect it would have on me when you picked up that knife? I know this whole Kagome thing is upsetting you, I went through the same thing with Inuyasha...but I'm here to help you Sango. You didn't have to try anything as drastic as you did."  
  
"I did think about you Miroku. You wouldn't have cared about me. You would have moved on to the next pretty face..."  
  
Miroku stood up and stared at her in shock.  
  
"The next pretty face?" he raised his voice, "SANGO! You're the only girl I care about and you know that! In case you haven't noticed I love you. If you had died I would have stuck a knife in my heart and followed you into the next realm. You're everything to me! How could you be so stupid to not realize that!" tears were sliding down his face but he didn't bother to wipe them off, "do you realize how worried I was at the hospital when you were in a coma?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I've just been so confused lately about everything and it seemed like a good thing to do at the time and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Miroku but I was so upset seeing Kagome chased away by that freak and I still am. I...I'm just so confused!" Sango started to cry.  
  
Miroku saw the pain in Sango's face. He sat down next to the girl and tried to calm her.  
  
"Shh...It's Ok Sango. Everything's gonna be all right. We'll find out what happened to Kagome."  
  
Miroku embraced Sango in a comforting hug. Sango looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. I was wrong."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
As Sango felt Miroku's lips brush against her own she realized that as long as he was by her side she would be safe.  
  
-^_^-  
  
As Naraku disappeared the eerie fog disappeared and Inuyasha and Shippo could move again. Inuyasha jumped up and stared at the sky. There was no trace of Naraku or Kagome.  
  
"That fucking bastard."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the upset Shippo and flew into the air looking everywhere for Kagome.  
  
-^_^-  
  
Kagome glared at Naraku as he sat her down in a cave. At the entrance of the cage were small green lights coming from the ground. They were some kind of barrier and when Kagome tried to walk through them she was thrown back.  
  
Naraku smirked.  
  
"It is impossible to leave this cave."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You are to be my assistant."  
  
"There is no way I am going to help you!" she said angrily.  
  
"I don't believe I have given you a choice." He snapped his fingers and a necklace of beads, similar to Inuyasha's except they were pink, apeared around her neck. Kagome tried to pull them off but they wouldn't budge. She stared at Naraku.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
Naraku laughed.  
  
"Those beads are similar to Inuyasha's except I can use them to make you do more than sit."  
  
Kagome stared at him in confusion.  
  
He smirked again.  
  
"Let me demonstrate. Kagome, take off your shoes."  
  
"What! There is no way I'm going to take off my shoes just because you said so—" Kagome fell to the ground clutching her side.  
  
"Ow! That hurts."  
  
Naraku smiled.  
  
"If I were you I would take off my shoes."  
  
Kagome struggled to pull her shoes off and once she did the pain in her side disappeared. She looked up at him.  
  
"As you see, Kagome, you must obey ever command I give you or you will experience extreme pain that will only worsen until you perform the task I have given you."  
  
Kagome fell silent as she realized the power that Naraku had over her. Who knows what he would do to her...  
  
"Hmm... maybe we should perform another test to make sure the beads are working. Kiss Me."  
  
"What?! You pervert, eww! I'll never kiss you. I—"  
  
Kagome once more fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. She had no choice but to kiss him. She pushed herself off the ground and walked painfully towards him. She saw his smirk and she knew that obeying him would only give him satisfaction but she had no other choice. She grabbed onto him and gave him a small peck on the lips then she pushed herself away from him and spat on the ground. She glared at him.  
  
"You asshole." She whispered with hate.  
  
He simply smiled.  
  
-^_^-  
  
Inuyasha landed softly on the ground. Shippo bounced to the ground and immediately started jumping around frantically.  
  
"What happened to Kagome? Is she gonna be ok? Where did Naraku take her? INUYASHA!" Shippo frowned as Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
"Listen brat, I don't know where Kagome is and as soon as I figure it out I'll tell you. Now shut up and leave me alone. I need to think!"  
  
Shippo frowned and walked off muttering under his breath about what a jerk Inuyasha was.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on a nearby tree stump and contemplated what to do next.  
  
-^_^-  
  
a/n- I know I know. That chapter was way to short. My bad, but I didn't feel like writing anymore and I didn't want to keep you all waiting. So there. 


	16. Marry Me

Disclaimer- BASTARDS, YOU KILLED KENNY!  
  
uh...ur not watching south park right now, you're writing a disclaimer-  
  
really? Darn it! I don't own Inuyasha or company. There I said it!  
  
KYLE, YOU STUPID JEW!  
  
SHUT UP CARTMAN!  
  
A/N- sorry, I'm getting myself prepped up I'm about to watch southpark!  
  
Ok sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been so busy!  
  
And I might not get the next chapter out very quick either because I'm going back through and revising all the other chapter, adding more details, etc... etc... sorry.  
  
I love you all! Reviews are welcome. ( I miss your advice anaki!)  
  
Oh and should I add a little disgusting evil lemon involving  
  
Naraku and Kagome ( if I do, it will completely torturing Kagome) I was thinking about it but I decided to ask my reviewers what you thought I should do.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Marry Me?  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Kagome stared into the stone wall of the cave in front of her. Naraku was nowhere in sight and now was time to think of an escape plan. She looked around the cave but saw nothing that would be of any use to her.  
  
Kagome straightened as she heard a quiet melody fill the air, she looked around frantically for the voice that was emitting the sound.  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the cavern. The startled Kagome jumped. She carefully stood up and looked around. She screamed when she heard a small squeak from behind her. Suddenly a beam of light flew off of her shoulder and onto the floor. Kagome stared for a few seconds when she finally realized that the beam of light had been Frenchy. She smiled in delight and ran over to the glowing puff.  
  
Frenchy jumped into Kagome's hands and smiled. The puff jumped out of Kagome's hands and flew through the green barrier on the entrance to the cave. Kagome ran after her but for the second time was shot backwards into the air when she tried to go through the barrier. Frenchy flew back in and landed gracefully on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled in glee,  
  
"You can go through it Frenchy! Go get Inuyasha, ok?"  
  
The yellow puffball nodded and zoomed off in the air. Kagome leaned back feeling a renewal of hope. But nonetheless she was still terrified. Naraku could do anything he wanted with her and judging by what she had seen last night he wasn't going to cut her any slack. Kagome frowned, what had Hiten expected them to do? He had said something about questioning Naraku to see what he was up to, but how could she make him tell her anything when she was basically his slave?  
  
Kagome groaned, if only the stupid puffdaddy had been more specific then maybe she would be in control of the situation... Kagome leaned against the wall of the cave and silently fell into a very peaceful sleep. A spirit sleep, unlike a human sleep which is filled with bothersome dreams.  
  
-^_^-  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
  
Hiten sighed and rubbed his forehead,  
  
"We still do not know Inuyasha but I have the Puffs out looking for her at this very moment, there are hundreds of them and as soon as they find a trace of Kagome they will report back. Please just calm down and wait for a report."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the puffdaddy,  
  
"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT BASTARD HAS KAGOME AND IS DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT WITH HER? WOULD YOU BE CALM IF YOUR... IF SOMEONE YOU KNEW GOT KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT!"  
  
"Inuyasha I do know Kagome and I am every bit as worried as you are, but be rational. If we don't find any sign of Kagome by tomorrow then I'll come up with a plan."  
  
"Geez, you're just like Miroku! Inuyasha let's be rational and think of a plan before we go rushing in" he mimicked, "well guess what! The longer we wait to put something into action, the more she will have to suffer! By this time tomorrow she could mutilated and dead."  
  
Hiten rolled his eyes,  
  
"In you've forgotten she is already dead and as a spirit she won't feel pain so—"Hiten stopped talking as a look of realization came across his face.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him,  
  
"Can he make her feel pain?"  
  
Hiten was silent.  
  
"Does he have the power to make her feel pain?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"God damn it! What's the worst thing he can do to her I want to know!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Hiten stared at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
"There are two very bad things he can do to her. One is he can turn her back into a mortal and the other is...well...he can...uh...drag her down to Hell."  
  
"WHAT? Hell? Does that place even exist?"  
  
Hiten rubbed his temple,  
  
"I'm afraid it does."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground,  
  
"What was the other bad thing he could do?"  
  
"Turn her human."  
  
A look of confusion crossed the transparent hanyou's face,  
  
"How is that bad?"  
  
"It seems like a chance that every spirit would want but it is really a curse. If she was to become mortal again that would be a humongous sin and for their to be room for her it would result in the death of a few other mortals and it would result in her going to hell."  
  
Inuyasha frowned,  
  
"So it all results in her going to hell when Naraku is finished with her?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Damn, we have to do something, quick!"  
  
Squeak.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look it's Frenchy." Shippo apeared behind Inuyasha, "she's trying to tell us something! She might know where Kagome is!"  
  
As Frenchy jumped on top of Hiten's shoulder the puffdaddy listened carefully to her message.  
  
-^_^-  
  
"Sango!" Miroku sang loudly in a very high-pitched voice. He walked into the room with a few videotapes in his hand. Miroku looked around for Sango and then suddenly remembered that she was at school. He had graduated the year before and was now working as a professional playboy photographer. He had forgotten that Sango still had a year left before graduation.  
  
He sat the videotapes onto the table and sat down on the couch. He hadn't been sitting for less than a second when the door banged open and a very happy looking Sango barged into the room.  
  
Miroku stared at his watch-she wasn't supposed to be home until three hours from now.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Sango smiled,  
  
"I dropped out of school because I got a job offer."  
  
Miroku frowned,  
  
"You dropped out?"  
  
"Yes! I got offered a job on your favorite show!"  
  
"Girls gone wild?"  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What show is it?"  
  
"Cowboy Bebop!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes and it pays a lot too! They're still looking for a guy to  
play a monk. I told them I had a friend who might  
enjoy the job." She winked at Miroku, "you'd be perfect for  
the part!"  
  
"Sango that's wonderful! When do I audition?"  
  
"Right now! Come on." Sango grabbed his arm and pulled  
him out the door.  
  
-^_^-  
  
A few hours later Sango and Miroku walked out of the theater hand in hand. They were both smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Miroku, you were wonderful! I didn't realize what a great actor you are!" Sango smiled, "Come on space cowboy! We're gonna go home, have a fancy dinner and then you're going to get me drunk and we're going to something that I'll regret later.  
  
Miroku stared at her.  
  
Sango read his mind,  
  
"Yes I mean it Miroku, your dreams are coming true tonight! And you better be every bit as good as you say you are!"  
  
Miroku couldn't believe his ears; he nodded his head and smiled. Sango laughed at the expression on his face. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him.  
  
"Come on loverboy!"  
  
-^_^-  
  
As Miroku woke up the next morning he smelt Sango's scent and was glad to see her head resting against his. He nudged her to make sure she was asleep and then crept out of the bed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small box.  
  
He ran downstairs and when he returned about half an hour later he was carrying a tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. There was also a box of chocolates. He walked over to Sango and for a few minutes stared at her beautiful raven hair which cascaded around her face in a heart-shaped form. Miroku sat the tray down in front of her.  
  
"Sango, wake up!"  
  
Slowly Sango opened her eyes and when she realized the tray sitting in front of her she smiled and stared at Miroku.  
  
"Breakfast in bed." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sango started to eat as Miroku watched. Finally when she was finished with her eggs and bacon she opened the box of chocolates. She grabbed a chocolate and handed it to Miroku. Miroku also picked up a chocolate and placed it gently in her hand.  
  
Miroku held his chocolate unopened in his hand as he watched Sango take a small bite from hers. She gasped as the chocolate broke in half and a ring came tumbling out. She stared at it in shock for a few minutes and then looked at Miroku as he placed it on her delicate hand.  
  
"Sango will you marry me?"  
  
The whole neighborhood woke up to the sound of a girl screaming, "yes".  
  
-^_^-  
  
Inuyasha flew threw the air with Shippo on his back as he contemplated all that Hiten had translated to him. According to Frenchy Naraku had put a spell on Kagome to make her obey his every command. Inuyasha stared at the sword around his waste. Hiten had given it to him, it was supposed to have great power but to Inuyasha it just looked like a piece of rusted up metal.  
  
Now he was on his way to save Kagome and nothing could stop him.  
  
-^_^-  
  
"Kagome, I want you."  
  
Kagome stared unbelieving at Naraku.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Naraku smiled.  
  
"Kagome you are to be my bride."  
  
Naraku handed her some clothes.  
  
"I want you to wear these, black and red suit you much better than that horribly colored outfit that you are wearing now."  
  
"What? I like this outfit, you can't make me wear those clothes!"  
  
Naraku grinned,  
  
"I can't? Because last time I checked you were under my command."  
  
Kagome groaned. As much as she despised the idea she knew that marrying Naraku would be inevitable and that no matter how much she struggled nothing would work.  
  
' Inuyasha, please hurry up and save me!'  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
ooh! 2 engagements in one chapter, whatever will happen next?  
  
Love Always 3 (look at it sideways and it's a heart)  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	17. Seducing a Hanyou

Disclaimer- yum, chocolate fudge marshmallow ice cream, it's heaven. And I'm supposed to be on a diet? Lol! Well I don't own Inuyasha but you already know that so on with the story!  
  
A/N- ok, ok! I get the idea, you definitely don't want anything lemony going on between Naraku and Kagome so I came up with a plan that I hope everyone will be happy with! Sorry I haven't updated in forever my internet won't work so I'm like really mad, so from now on I have to save my stories on a floppy and then give to my friend InuYashaBishi334 (Natty/Slinky) to post online, and I started a new story so whenever I update I will have a chapter for both of my stories, so I hope you read the other one. Thanks. (it's called, coming back)  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 17 (already, whoa, I've come a far way)  
  
Seducing a Hanyou  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Sango twirled around in a long flowing white dress and looked through the beautiful wedding veil hanging over her face. She stared at Ayame,  
  
"Does this one look good?"  
  
Ayame stared for a few seconds then smiled,  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself, there's a mirror over here."  
  
Sango danced over to the mirror and was amazed when she saw her reflection. She looked great!  
  
"Ayame!" she screamed in delight, "It's perfect, and I'll take it!"  
  
Ayame smiled,  
  
"I also do catering and decorating and flowers and..."  
  
"Whoa! You seem busy!"  
  
"It's no problem, so do want me to help you plan your wedding?"  
  
Sango looked in the mirror and then back to Ayame,  
  
"Of course! This wedding is going to be great! Hey, how would you like to be a bridesmaid, I'm short one."  
  
"Really! You couldn't find anyone else?"  
  
"Well she's sort of...she...she'll be out of town the time of the wedding."  
  
"Sango! What's the matter?"  
  
Ayame ran around and comfortingly put her arms around Sango and Sango, who had just realized that she had tears running down her cheeks, wiped her face dry.  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
Ayame frowned sensing that something was wrong and assumed that Sango was upset about the bridesmaid.  
  
"Sango tell me who this girl is! I can tell that you really want her to be there for your wedding. And if you're her best friend she should be a true friend and stay for your wedding regardless of your plans, tell me her name and I'll find her and get her to come!"  
  
Sango frowned as a fresh tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"It's not really that easy..."  
  
"Sango what's the problem?"  
  
" It's impossible for her to come, she'd give up her whole world to be able to come to my wedding but she can't..."  
  
"Well why not?" Ayame said stubbornly.  
  
"She recently died."  
  
Ayame fell silent,  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
Ayame interrupted her. "Sango I'm so sorry! But I'm sure she'll still be there to see it! At least her presence will always be with you. Don't worry about it, it's your wedding have fun and forget about her."  
  
"But Ayame!" Sango cried, "That's the problem! I don't want to forget about her but whenever I think of her I get so depressed and I'm so confused and I wish we had never went on that stupid cruise!"  
  
Ayame grimaced as Sango wiped her face on the white wedding dress,  
  
"Sango, look just change out of that dress, don't worry about the wedding I'll take care of it, go home to your fiancé and talk it over with him, he can be more help than I can. I'm really very sorry I wish I could do something..."  
  
Sango nodded and sniffed,  
  
"That's ok Ayame. You're right, I should just go home and talk it over with Miroku again, thanks."  
  
-^_^-  
  
Kagome stared down at the clothes Naraku had forced her to wear; it reminded her too much of what Yura, a girl in her class, would have worn. Kagome sighed and looked around, she was so bored. She frowned and almost wished that she hadn't sent Frenchy away to get Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
Kagome jumped and turned to see that Naraku was standing in the entrance of the cave. She turned back around and frowned.  
  
"How would you like to see that dog friend of yours, Inuyasha again?"  
  
Kagome turned around,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Naraku grinned,  
  
"Inuyasha is on his way here to get you, it seems I overlooked that stupid furball on your shoulder, but seeing as how Inuyasha is just going to keep getting in our way I devised a little plan." He paused and stared at Kagome for what seemed to be forever even though it was only a few seconds, " Kagome I want you to seduce Inuyasha and then spray some nightshade on him, the nightshade will cause him to fall into an eternal sleep, that way he won't be able to bother us."  
  
Kagome got up from her spot on the ground and stared at Naraku,  
  
"An eternal sleep?"  
  
"Yes, and nightshade is a recent invention of mine so he won't be expecting it."  
  
"Why can't you just poison him yourself? It would be much less complicated?" Kagome frowned, how could she ever poison Inuyasha?  
  
Naraku smiled,  
  
"Yes I suppose that it would be much simpler and faster but I'm like a cat and cats like to play with their food. Kagome, I'm afraid in this little game of mine you and Inuyasha happen to be mice, more specifically, mice that are about to fall into a humongous mouse trap."  
  
Kagome sighed; she really did not like the sound of that. Naraku shoved a small bottle into Kagome's hand.  
  
"I will give you directions telepathically. And you will obey my every command."  
  
Kagome gasped as her surroundings began to quickly change.  
  
-^_^-  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the air.  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha! If you go to slow we won't be able to save Kagome on time!"  
  
Inuyasha growled,  
  
"I'm go as fast as I–"  
  
Shippo screamed as he hit the ground with a big thud,  
  
"INUYASHA! What did you stop— KAGOME!"  
  
Shippo smiled and ran up to Kagome to hug her. Inuyasha just stood there staring at her. What was she wearing? It was a revealing red and black skintight suit. Since when did Kagome wear clothes like that? And her eyes, they looked strained and upset. Even her movements looked crude and forced.  
  
She smiled,  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"What happened Kagome?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth but then shut it then opened it again,  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened, I just got bored and wanted to look around."  
  
Her words came out like a robot. Everything she did seemed mechanical and made her look like a puppet.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you."  
  
Inuyasha backed away, "What?"  
  
Kagome stepped towards him.  
  
"I love you and I want to be with you for forever."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Frenchy was on his shoulder singing and chirping away like crazy but he ignored her. Inuyasha gasped,  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Kagome was on her knees with her hand clutching her stomach.  
  
"I'll be ok"' she said in a pained voice. She slowly picked herself up from the ground and walked towards him.  
  
She collapsed into his arms and her hands grabbed onto the back of his neck, her lips rose up to his face and she kissed him with such force that he fell to the ground with her on top of him. But her lips didn't move away from his. Her tongue forced it's way into his mouth. At first he just lye there but then he began to kiss her back.  
  
-^_^-  
  
Kagome gasped. No! That idiot! He wasn't supposed to fall for it! He wasn't supposed to kiss her back! He was supposed to push her off of him and question her as to why she was doing all these strange things and then finally figure out that she was being controlled by Naraku. He wasn't supposed to kiss back!  
  
Kagome desperately tried to think of someway to communicate to Inuyasha without Naraku realized it. But it's sort of hard to think when you're laying on top of someone kissing them.  
  
Kagome frowned how was she going to get her self out of this one?  
  
-^_^-  
  
Shippo stared in shock. What were they doing?! He covered his eyes. He was traumatized.  
  
__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
a/n- I need ideas from you all as to how she should seduce him, up to the point where she's supposed to give him the nigthshade, I already know what's going to happen after that, but I don't know a lot about seducing people, so I need ur help.  
  
Pleez review  
  
Love always,  
  
KN7 


	18. Video Tapes

Disclaimer- man I hate these things- I don't own Inu! There!  
  
A/n- hey I'm starting up a website with my friend and it will have my fanfic and some fanart to go along with it, currently the site is under construction but we're working on it.  
  
Ok and I think someone got confused last chapter and they thought that because of my internet problems I wouldn't be able to post anything, yes my internet won't work but my Microsoft word does so as long as I have a best friend with internet who I can trust and a floppy I can still update it's just that I might not be able to do it as fastly (like I was doing it fast before anyways...) so you'll still get updates from me so don't worry.  
  
Ok and if this chapter is a little weird, well give me a break, I'm 13 and I've never really seduced anyone before so it might not be that accurate (I have no idea why I'm even having her seduce him ne wayz, just 4 fun) actually I can write seducing scenes but I'm afraid to put anything erm... too graphic...  
  
Oh and I want to give a little thanks out there to my regular reviewers, queeney, kikaru, dragonstears, IY writergrl, Inuyasha99, ok I might not have gotten ur names right and I probly left a few of you out but you regular reviewers you know who you are.  
  
Good News!  
  
Although I won't be able to add anything for a while my friend has designed a web page which we will use to put up my stories and her artwork.  
  
We don't have much on it yet but go ahead and take a look around.  
  
Check it on InuYashaBishi334's BIO.  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Video Tapes (isn't that a creative chapter title?)  
  
Inuyasha not being able to breath pushed Kagome off of him. He licked his lips and tasted her vanilla lip-gloss.  
  
"Kagome...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Kagome smiled,  
  
"Tell me you love me too. Tell me I'm a good kisser."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked her in the eye,  
  
"Kagome, you are an excellent kisser."  
  
"Better than Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes" he smiled, "Better than Kikyo..."  
  
She smiled at him with an evil looking grin.  
  
"Follow me Inuyasha, I'll show you something I'm even better at than kissing..."  
  
Whoa... that sounded promising...  
  
Inuyasha shocked grabbed her hand,  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
"Kagome!!!!! What are you doing!!!! Inuyasha! Kagome! Aghhhh! Where are you going?" Shippo ran after Kagome and grabbed her arm. She glared at him.  
  
"Shippo stay back there with Frenchy, this won't take long."  
  
Then she pushed Shippo away from her. That when Shippo knew something was wrong. Kagome would NEVER push him! He looked as Inuyasha followed after her like a lovesick puppy. He growled, that stupid Inuyasha was falling for the trap! Shippo frowned and turned around and ran the opposite way,  
  
"I have to get Hiten to help!" he thought.  
  
Frenchy was already a few feet ahead of him.  
  
Kagome continued to lead  
  
Inuyasha through the forest and into the street. They floated through sidewalks and traffic lights and finally Kagome stopped at a house. Inuyasha looked up and realized it wasn't just any house; it was Miroku's house.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. She signaled him to be quiet as she walked through the door with Inuyasha behind her. She walked up the stairs and into Miroku's bedroom. Obviously the house was empty. Inuyasha stared at her,  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
She walked across the room and looked at a book that was lying open on the dresser. She signaled for Inuyasha to come over and read it. It was just a schedule and it said that Miroku and Sango would be at work from 1pm to 12:00am.  
  
Inuyasha frowned wondering why they had such late hours. Kagome nudged him and pointed to the clock. It was 9:30. She grabbed his hand and pushed him on the bed. She sat down next to him softly and simply stared at him a few seconds. She snapped her fingers and soft music flowed through the room. Inuyasha gasped and then snapped his fingers but nothing happened.  
  
Kagome smiled and pushed him down until he was lying flat on his back. She pulled his shirt off of him leaving him topless.  
  
--  
  
Oh my God! This is so gross! Ewww! You think that stupid idiot would have realized that something was wrong by now. God it's like Naraku is raping me except I'm the one doing everything.  
  
She shuddered as the thought slid out of her mind.  
  
Oh no, poor Inuyasha. Wait? POOR INUYASHA! He's the one following my every command. That sick pervert! God, he's probably worse than Miroku. He's just lying there waiting for me to do something. This is so embarrassing, how am I ever going to explain it! Wait, I won't get to explain because Naraku is going to make me use this nightshade stuff. This is horrible! Please Inuyasha! Do something...anything...please don't let Naraku make me do this.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Well it won't help to try to communicate to Inuyasha...I've been trying to explain everything through my eyes but he's so mindless! I'm going to kill him when I get away from Naraku! He is so stupid and dense and clueless and...! Words can't describe how stupid he is.  
  
Hello Kagome may I join your thoughts?  
  
Naraku! Stop this right now! I can't go through with it! There's no way.  
  
Kagome why are you so upset? I thought you liked Inuyasha?  
  
Naraku you know damn well that I would never do this kind of thing with Inuyasha! This is horrible and— NO INUYASHA! BAD DOG BOY!  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her skirt and began to gently pull it down. Then he saw her eyes.  
  
He stopped and stared at her.  
  
Whoa...Inuyasha, wake up! What are you doing? This is Kagome. Kagome! The sweet little innocent Kagome...you can't do this thing with her...not when she's acting all creepy and strange. You can tell by looking into her eyes that she doesn't want to do this thing.  
  
Kagome slid on top of him and kissed him.  
  
"Inuyasha, why'd you stop?"  
  
"Kagome, we can't do this. I mean if you really love me I have no trouble with just kissing but...this? Kagome you can't do this and neither can I. Don't fool yourself, we don't even know each other that well and you're not like this. You're not some trashy slut. You're better than that."  
  
"But Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome I'm leaving. Sorry." Inuyasha pushed her away and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head.  
  
==  
  
Yes! Way to go Inuyasha! I knew he'd come through! See Naraku! I told you! I told you that Inuyasha would never fall for your trap!  
  
The nightshade.  
  
What?  
  
The nightshade, I command you to poison him with the nightshade.  
  
No! No Naraku, I can't.  
  
==  
  
Sango glanced at her watch.  
  
"It's late. They should have started shooting the episodes earlier."  
  
Miroku turned to her,  
  
"The director couldn't be there that early he had some big meeting but we start at the crack of dawn tomorrow."  
  
Sango frowned.  
  
Miroku nudged her.  
  
"Hey I have something that might cheer you up" Miroku walked to the table and picked up the tapes that he had forgotten earlier. "I know you were worried about Kagome so I set up some video cameras around the house, to you know, see if they would come back and if it would show up on them like last time. It might not work but it's worth a chance. Do you want to watch them now"  
  
Sango nodded, "Thanks Miroku I really appreciate it."  
  
Miroku looked through the tapes.  
  
"Wait a second, I forgot to get the tape from our bedroom"  
  
Miroku ran upstairs and came back down with the tape in his hand.  
  
He popped it into the VCR and pressed play. The screen popped up and showed Sango lying in bed with a box of chocolates in front of her.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku.  
  
"Oh my God! We have your proposal on tape! Miroku this is wonderful."  
  
After watching it Miroku pressed fast forward and scanned the screen looking for something supernatural. Suddenly he stopped it. Sango looked to see Kagome and Inuyasha in their room.  
  
"What is she wearing?" Sango gasped.  
  
Miroku looked at the screen.  
  
"Whoa, I wish she would have worn clothes like that when she was alive"  
  
Sango grabbed a pillow and threw it at him then turned back to the T.V.  
  
"Eeek! What are they doing!?"  
  
Miroku stared.  
  
"Whoa, this is good stuff."  
  
Sango just stared ahead.  
  
"This is what they do! Geez! Just cause they're invisible to us doesn't mean they can do it on our bed!" Sango stared in disgust Miroku just sat there with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Suddenly Miroku started to choke. Sango looked at the screen Inuyasha was walking out of the room.  
  
"No Inuyasha, you idiot."  
  
Sango beat Miroku on his head.  
  
"Shut up! I think it's good that Inuyasha walked away— wait a second, what's going on with Kagome?"  
  
Miroku concentrated on the screen.  
  
"It looks like she's spitting – Holy shit an ugly faggot just came out of her mouth."  
  
Sango gasped.  
  
"That's Naraku! I remember Miroku! I remember what Kohaku told me that day when I was in the hospital!"  
  
A/n- ok now that's over with...  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	19. Out of evil's grasp

Disclaimer- don't own Inu  
  
A/n- sorry for the long wait, I really am, but my faggot computer (sorry but I seriously hate my computer) wouldn't open up the document. Finally though I screwed around with it and got it to work. God, I'm not wording things very well today. For example-  
  
We are having elections for school president and I turned to my friend while we were listening to speeches and I said-  
  
I wonder if any of these people would try to make a School Bowling team if they became president.  
  
She gave me a weird look and I said back-  
  
Sorry, most people don't like bowling but I have a fetish for large balls.  
  
--  
  
ok I had no idea what I had said until after it came out of my mouth and I was like omg, I can't believe I said that!  
  
Well you get the point....  
  
Ok and as for Coming Back, I had the second chapter written but ff.net screwed it up so now I have to post it all over again. AGGGGGGG!  
  
And Secondly go to our Kisses  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Exterminating Naraku Part One  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly out of Miroku's house and as he did Miroku and Sango walked in laughing. Inuyasha stared at them in envy-they were alive- and happy... If they hadn't died maybe he and Kagome would be with them right now walking back from a double date.  
  
But there was a barrier between them that couldn't be broken no matter how hard they tried they would be in two different worlds. If Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't died they would be with Sango and Miroku. Four best friends going to the movies...going to a café after school...worrying about dates, and tests together...going ice-skating in the winter... swimming in the summer... Inuyasha would do anything to have that kind of life back. To be alive again. To be with Sango and Miroku, it would be pure bliss.  
  
Inuyasha turned into the alleyway and leaned against the brick wall of a building, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. A rat ran past him. Inuyasha stared at the wall of the building that was across from him.  
  
He missed them so bad. He missed all of them, even Sesshoumaru. He just wanted to be alive again, to have his teenage years back. He wanted to stop wondering around the world aimlessly. He wanted to be able to talk to his best friend again. He wanted to laugh alongside Miroku and Sango.  
  
He wanted to be ten years old again, coming home from school telling his mother that he was in love, that he had kissed Kikyo on the cheek, that when he grew up he would marry her. Yeah...and he would have to if she hadn't killed him. Hate rose inside Inuyasha. Kikyo. She had betrayed him for a stupid jewel.  
  
What was she doing now? Inuyasha stood up. He jumped into the air and let the wind carry him through the air. The tears in his eyes blinded him but he had only one thing on his mind. He needed to find Kikyo.  
  
--  
  
Kagome gagged. Ewww! Naraku had just come out of her mouth. How horrible was that? And even worse she could still taste him and he tasted like poison.  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes locked with Naraku. Kagome trembled. Naraku's face held fury and hate. Kagome frowned, he was going to do something horrible to her she knew it.  
  
"Kagome. Why did you not obey my orders?"  
  
Kagome looked around the room as Miroku walked in and grabbed a surveillance-like video camera from the wall and walked out again. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Why did you not poison Inuyasha like I said?" he asked again.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and stared out the window. Inuyasha flew by and he was unmistakably crying. Inuyasha? Crying? Kagome bit her lip harder this time drawing a silver, ghost-like blood.  
  
"Well? Answer Me. why did you not obey my command?"  
  
Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Well I see I'll have to punish you for not obeying your master."  
  
"You're not my master!" she spat out.  
  
Naraku hit her across the face with such force that she fell to the ground. Kagome lay there as still as possible as Naraku kept on hitting her. She trembled and cried. She hated it, because in a way it seemed like just letting him hit her and not doing anything to fight back was letting him win. She felt horrible and disgusted with herself.  
  
She wasn't sure how long Naraku had bee beating her but he stopped for a little bit and she looked up at him. He walked back over to her and she flinched thinking that he was going to hit her again. Instead he gently picked her up and put her bruised, bleeding body onto the bed.  
  
She curled her body into a fetal position waiting, terrified, to see what he would do next. He sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. Then he leaned in towards her to kiss her. She let him. There wasn't any way for her to defeat him so she gave up. He could have his way- she didn't care what he did to her as long as he didn't hurt Inuyasha, or Miroku and Sango.  
  
--  
  
"So Kohaku said that it was our job to protect the Shikon jewel and destroy Naraku?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku frowned,  
  
"But how are we supposed to get rid of him if he's a ghost?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's not a ghost."  
  
"But then why did he come out of Kagome's mouth if he was human?"  
  
Sango frowned,  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin.  
  
Sango sighed, "I guess I'll just go by ear. If I see the Naraku guy I'll do something, if I don't see him, well one less thing to worry about. But we still have to protect the jewel."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I thought you had it!"  
  
"No Sango I clearly remember that you had it."  
  
"Miroku, I don't have—"  
  
Miroku looked behind him and saw why Sango had stopped. There was a weird guy on a cloud floating in the air and sitting next to him was a little red- haired kitsune.  
  
Sango cautiously walked over to Miroku and grabbed him by the shoulders hiding behind him. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...who are you?"  
  
The little red-haired kid spoke up.  
  
"I'm Shippo and this is Hiten. We're looking for Kagome and Inuyasha and we thought they might be here. See, Kagome was cursed by this dude named Naraku and now she has to obey every command Naraku gives her and she started trying to seduce Inuyasha and he fell for it so I had to go get Hiten, ruler of the spirit world, so we can save Inuyasha and Kagome before something bad happens."  
  
Sango and Miroku stared in shock as a yellow ball of light flew threw the air and landed on Hiten's shoulder. The light started to sign and when it was finished Hiten turned to Shippo.  
  
"Naraku and Kagome are upstairs Inuyasha has left."  
  
Shippo nodded and then they floated up the stairs. Miroku and Sango followed them. They stopped in the hallway outside of Miroku's room. Hiten reached into his pocket and then pulled out his hand in a fist. He opened his hand up and a glittery substance flew from his hand and went through the crack between the door and the wall.  
  
Hiten turned to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"That powder will enable you to see Naraku and Kagome when we enter the room."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Hiten pushed the door to the room open. As they ran into the room they saw Naraku sitting on the bed with an unconscious Kagome in his arms. As they came into the room Naraku grinned evilly.  
  
"It took you long enough..."  
  
Hiten stared at Kagome.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Naraku just smiled.  
  
Shippo frowned,  
  
"Leave her alone you big Meany! She never did anything to you!"  
  
Naraku stood up and put Kagome on the bed.  
  
"You can have her. It turns out that she doesn't have any miko powers. She's of no use to me." He chuckled, "Although she did prove entertaining."  
  
Naraku grabbed the baboon pelt from the bed and as he wrapped it around him he disappeared.  
  
Sango ran over to Kagome and Miroku followed her. Sango gasped.  
  
"Look what he did to her! She's all bruised and there's dried-up blood all over her!"  
  
Hiten and Shippo walked over and stood beside Sango.  
  
Frenchy flew onto Kagome and began to cry. The tears spilled on to Kagome and Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She looked around in confusion.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? What...what are you doing here?" she looked around urgently, "where's Naraku?"  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"It's ok Kagome, he's gone now," she said in a comforting voice.  
  
Miroku looked over Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what did Naraku do to you?"  
  
Kagome trembled at the memory,  
  
"He got really mad because I didn't listen to him and poison Inuyasha and then he...he..."  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then he...he..." she burst out crying.  
  
Miroku walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Shh...it's ok Kagome. What did he do?"  
  
"He.... threw me on...bed...and then...he..."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Miroku leave her alone she obviously doesn't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Sango be quiet, we need to figure out what he did to her. Now please Kagome, tell us what happened."  
  
"He..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...R...rape..."  
  
"He raped you?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha flew through the air and landed on the roof of a beaten up shack.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
How many of you saw that coming?  
  
Love Always,  
  
KawaiiNezumi7 


	20. A kiss on the cheek

Disclaimer- don't own inu!  
  
visit our website! I know there's not much on there right now (mainly because of my screwed up computer) but just check it out and give me ideas of things to add onto With the Story!  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 20  
  
A Kiss on the Cheek  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the dark alley as rain poured down softly, hitting the ground.Kagome shivered and turned back around to stare at Sango and Miroku's house.  
  
"Kagome...Are you sure you don't want to stay? You only have a few hours before the powder wears down, then I won't be able to see you anymore..." Sango had begged her just moments before.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango but I need to clear my mind, I....I just want to be alone for a little while." She had answered quietly.  
  
Sango had frowned, obviously hurt,  
  
"Are...Are you sure, I'll miss you. I mean just stay a little longer, I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Kagome had shook her head,  
  
"I'm sorry Sango...I just need some time to think..."  
  
Then she had walked out the door into the misty night. She rubbed her arm where a large cut had once been, By now all of her wounds and bruises had cleared and healed up, not that they had ever REALLY hurt in the first place...everything in the spirit world was nothing but an illusion...except of course the other spirits.  
  
But it wasn't the physical pain it was the emotional pain. Rape is a horrible thing and it can really damage you're spirit, especially if you're someone like Kagome...  
  
Kagome looked around for any signs of Inuyasha. Did he know what Naraku had done to her? What would he have done if he did. Kagome sighed,  
  
Inuyasha should have rescued her. He was the hero and she was the damsel in distress. Well at least in her daydreams...  
  
In real life Inuyasha was the nowhere to be seen guy and Kagome was damsel in distress. Kagome kicked a rock, but of course the rock didn't move, her transparent foot flew right threw it.  
  
She looked up into the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she sighed, "where were you today? I needed you but you weren't there..."  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha stared in the window at Kikyo. He had never really realized how great the resemblance between Kikyo and Kagome was before. Was it just a coincidence?  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the night sky wondering why he had even bothered to come here, to come to the house of the girl who killed him. Was he insane? He looked back at Kikyo.  
  
What was Kagome doing right now? He wondered. Was she ok? Or did Naraku still have control over her?  
  
Suddenly guilt came over Inuyasha. What if Naraku had hurt Kagome and he hadn't been able to save her. Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo's little shack. Maybe he shouldn't have come here after all... It was a bad idea. He didn't even know what brought him here in the first place.  
  
What did he expect from visiting Kikyo? It wasn't like they could start over again...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Ewww Kikyo! I can't believe that weird dog-eared boy gave you a valentine and said he loved you!"  
  
"I know! And he kissed you too!"  
  
As Inuyasha watched from behind a bush a ten-year-old Kikyo blushed.  
  
"He only kissed me on the cheek, you shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Inuyasha is really sweet." Kikyo said softly.  
  
"You mean you actually like him?"  
  
"I don't blame her, he is pretty cute!"  
  
From behind the bush Inuyasha smiled. They thought he was cute!  
  
"Ewww Ariel! How can you think he's cute?"  
  
"She only thinks he's cute because he has those dog ears and Ariel's a big dog lover."  
  
"I think his ears look stupid!"  
  
Inuyasha tugged at his ears and frowned. He hated those stupid things!  
  
Another younger girl entered the group.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the cheek!"  
  
The little girl gasped and turned to Kikyo,  
  
"Now you have boy cooties!"  
  
Kikyo frowned,  
  
"Can't you all just shut up! It's no big deal."  
  
"Yes it is! You have cooties now! You're contaminated!"  
  
Kikyo's frown widened.  
  
"Cooties don't exist Kagome! Why don't you go play with your friends and leave us alone? You're too young and immature for this conversation!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Feh!" stupid little girl! Nobody believed in cooties anymore.  
  
The little Kagome frowned,  
  
"I don't want to leave! Can't I stay Kikyo? Please, I won't be immature, promise!"  
  
"You can stay if you promise to be mature."  
  
Kagome smiled,  
  
"So who's this Inuyasha guy?"  
  
"He's the kid with the silver hair and the dog ears." One of Kikyo's friends answered.  
  
Kagome gasped, "I know him! He's hot! Kikyo you're lucky that he likes you!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Yes, that's another girl that thinks I'm sexy!  
  
"Ewww Kagome! No he isn't! You have to leave, we can't hang out with Inuyasha lovers!"  
  
"That means Kikyo has to leave too!"  
  
Kikyo stomped her foot with fury.  
  
"You guys are horrible and mean! I'll walk home by myself! I'd rather have a boyfriend like Inuyasha than have friends like you!"  
  
Kikyo stomped away.  
  
Behind the bush Inuyasha's smile widened. Kikyo wanted him to be her boyfriend!  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the memory. Then he sharply turned around as somebody tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Another chapter finished.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Nezumi 


	21. I'm sorry

Disclaimer- Don't own Inu.  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 21  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
"Kagome! How did you find me?"  
  
Kagopme shrugged,  
  
"I thought you might be here."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed she was shivering.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
She nodded and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." She gulped and took in a deep breath, "about earlier, Naraku was making me act like that..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded,  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kagome stared at him and took a deep breath.  
  
"So what happened after I left?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shivered again.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her worried, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"He..."She gulped, "Oh, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha not knowing what to do hugged her. Kagome cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome...what did he do to you."  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down.  
  
"He raped me..." she said in a soft whisper.  
  
Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and stared at her.  
  
"He...He did that to you!"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her and turned around rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"I'm going to kill that asshole!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm going to torture him then I'm going to chop him to pieces!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"He had no right to do that to you!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ok. I'm not really that upset about it. I don't want you to go after him. You'll get hurt."  
  
"What do you mean? You are upset about it! If you weren't then you wouldn't have started crying."  
  
"Ok, I am upset about it. But...I still don't want you to get hurt so stay away from Naraku for a little bit, OK?"  
  
"No Kagome! I have to do something! I can't let him get away with this!"  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
"Well, it's too late to do anything about it now!"  
  
"I can get revenge! Aren't you mad at him?"  
  
"Yes, but he's already done it. It's already happened and I'd like to forget about it."  
  
"Kagome! I don't care- I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"But he already has hurt me. Right after you left! You knew something was weird, but you left anyway! If you had stayed it wouldn't have happened. Do you have any idea what it's like to be beaten up almost to the point of unconsciousness? Do you know what it's like to lie on the floor shivering wondering what his next move is going to be? Do you know what it's like to feel weak and powerless? Do you know what it's like to give up? Do you have any idea whatsoever of what it is like to be ashamed and humiliated and hurt? Do you know what it's like to wait and hope that somebody will be there in a few minutes to take the pain away and then nobody shows up? Do you know what it's like to know that the only person you counted on to be there for you was out visiting his old girlfriend while you were lying on the bed trying to wash away the pain with your tears? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"It was the one time I needed you and you weren't there!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome started shaking,  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome started to cry harder,  
  
"I was so scared and there was nobody to help me...I was all alone."  
  
"I should have been there. It's my fault that this happened."  
  
"No, you didn't know. It's not your fault."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"I was upset and I overreacted. It's not your fault." Her tear-stained face looked up at him, "It really isn't..."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, Naraku will get what he deserves."  
  
"I don't care what he gets as long as I never have to see his ugly face again." She said frustrated.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I won't let him hurt you again. From now on I'll never let you out of my sight."  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome froze. He loves me? Do I love him back? Maybe he just means he loves me as a friend...What do I say?  
  
Kagome smiled faintly,  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. You're...a really great friend."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "a really great friend"? What's that supposed to mean? Does she not love me the same way I love her?Did she not understand what I meant? What do I say...  
  
"I love you Kagome. I love you more than I've loved anyone else."  
  
Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably... What does he mean now? He loves me the same way he loved Kikyo? Does he want to date? Can ghosts date and have relationships? Do I love him the same way? Oh...I have no idea how I feel about him. What do I say!?  
  
Kagome gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, we can't stand here hugging all night. Do you want to go and find Shippo?"  
  
Oh, no, she doesn't like me. Damn, I feel like such a fool!  
  
"Sure." He let go of Kagome and looked her in the face with an awkward smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back,  
  
Oh, no! Now he thinks I don't like him. He probably feels stupid. Maybe I should say something...  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"A bunch of stuff has been happening and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about anything. I'm just so confused about everything. Just...give me some time to sort out my feelings, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Great, now let's run by Sango and Miroku's house and I'll explain what happened when Naraku left."  
  
--  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat on a bench in the park while Rin played happily on the playground.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out who killed Kagome. There aren't any clues. No fingerprints, nothing, it's driving me crazy. They're putting the case on Japan's most wanted, to see if anyone has any idea who killed her."  
  
"Do you think you'll get any clues?"  
  
"No, this will probably remain an unsolved mystery..."  
  
Kagura sighed, "By now, you probably have enough money to retire from this whole detective business, don't you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"Yeah, I could retire if I wanted to."  
  
Kagura smiled,  
  
"So..." she said sweetly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, clueless. "So what?"  
  
Kagura wrapped her arm around him and scooted closer towards the inu youkai.  
  
"So why don't you retire, settle down, and get married. You could just relax and get away from all these mysteries. Aren't you tired of being a detective?" she gave him the puppy face.  
  
"Get married?"  
  
"Yeah silly, wouldn't you like a wife to help you take care of Rin and cook dinner for you every night?"  
  
"I don't know. How would I find someone willing to marry me?"  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes,  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I would marry you if you asked me. I have nothing better to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru contemplated the idea for a second then turned to Kagura,  
  
"I'll retire and marry you as soon as I find out who murdered Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"You son of a bitch." Kagura smiled, "I hate you so much."  
  
Sesshouimaru smiled, leaned towards Kagura and whispering said, "Rin's going to a friend's house tonight. Why don't you come over to the apartment?"  
  
Kagura smiled,  
  
"I'll come."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled,  
  
"Don't forget your whip."  
  
"Don't worry I won't"  
  
Sorry I just had to add that bit of sexual content at the end. I couldn't help myself. (  
  
Love Always,  
  
Nezumi 


	22. Till death do us part

Disclaimer- don't own Inu  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter22  
  
Till Death do Us Part  
  
"There's a full moon out tonight." Sango remarked as she looked up at the dark sky.  
  
It was 9:30 and she and Miroku were walking home after a day at the lake. They had gone on a picnic to celebrate the season premiere of Cowboy Bebop, which was showing that night at 12:00. They would finally get to see themselves on T.V. The cast was having a big party to celebrate the night. The party started at 11 and Sango had bought herself a new red dress for the occasion and she had also bought Miroku a nice outfit.  
  
"So, do you think you're going to get drunk tonight?" Miroku asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sango smiled,  
  
"You pervert! I can't believe I'm marrying you! Tell me again, why I'm even in a relationship with you?"  
  
"You're marrying me because you love me." He answered happily.  
  
"That's right. Out of all the guys I could have fallen in love with I chose a pervert. Am I crazy?" Sango laughed.  
  
"You're crazy about me." Miroku kissed her.  
  
Sango laughed,  
  
"That makes me feel better."  
  
"It should. The girl who marries me is the luckiest girl in the world." He smiled.  
  
"Aren't you modest?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come on, you see how the girls look at me. They love me!" He said with a big smile.  
  
"In your dreams." She laughed.  
  
"I don't need dreams like that. There's only one girl I care about and it's you!" He pulled her to his side.  
  
"If I'm the only girl you care about then you can cancel your Playboy subscription since you don't care about your little Playboy Bunnies anymore..."  
  
"Hey! Leave the bunnies out of this!"  
  
Sango shrieked as Miroku picked her up bridal style.  
  
"What are you doing?" she laughed.  
  
"I'm practicing for our wedding day."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Once we get inside we should probably practice for the wedding night." He said with a big wink.  
  
"I don't think so..." she said.  
  
Miroku smiled as he set Sango down on the couch,  
  
"Why not? Practice makes perfect."  
  
"We're already perfect, thank you very much!"  
  
Sango giggled as Miroku kissed her neck.  
  
"Hey stop! That tickles!"  
  
--  
  
Sango put her earrings in place then swirled around in front of her mirror. Her red gown was absolutely gorgeous! She was ready for the party, all she had to do was find Miroku and make sure he was ready.  
  
She walked downstairs,  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
She looked in the living room. He wasn't in there. She searched the house and couldn't find him. Finally she found a note lying on the couch.  
  
She quickly read the note and then in a fit of anger crumpled the paper up and threw it on the floor. She grabbed a black shawl and left the house, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
--  
  
Miroku walked cautiously into the abandoned warehouse. The walls were decorated with drawings and scribbles. The warehouse hadn't been used in years. Miroku walked into the center of the room.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
His voice bounced of the walls but he received no answer to his question.  
  
"Come out you coward!" he screamed angrily.  
  
He had a small sheet of crumpled paper in his hand.  
  
"I see you got my note."  
  
Miroku turned to see a dark haired man standing behind him.  
  
Miroku turned to face Naraku.  
  
"I got it." He said coldly.  
  
"Where's my jewel?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Where's my fiancé?" Miroku replied angrily.  
  
Naraku smirked and walked into a dark corner, he came back pulling along Sango. She was wearing a flowing red gown and her hands were tied behind her back with a thick rope. Her mouth was gagged.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Give me the jewel, Miroku or you won't get her back."  
  
Miroku pulled a pink jewel out of his pocket and held his fist out. Naraku reached out to grab the jewel but Miroku pulled his arm back quickly.  
  
"How do I know you won't disappear as soon as you have this in your hand and take her with you?" he said cautiously.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it. A deal is a deal." Naraku smiled.  
  
"How do I know you haven't already done her like you did Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know what happened to Kagome but I haven't laid a finger on Sango. Have I Sango?" Naraku turned to Sango.  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
"See, now hand over the jewel." Naraku said coolly.  
  
Miroku walked into the light where Naraku was standing and turned his head to look at Sango. Miroku gasped and quickly backed away from her and Naraku.  
  
"Where is Sango?" He said furiously. "What have you done with her?"  
  
Naraku chuckled,  
  
"I should have known Kikyo didn't look enough like Sango to fool you..."  
  
"Where's Sango!" Miroku repeated.  
  
"She's probably on her way to the party or..." he paused, "on her way to Hillview Tower. I'm not sure where she is. Like I said I haven't touched your precious Sango." He sneered.  
  
"Why would she be at Hillview Tower? Isn't that some fancy restaurant?" Miroku said obviously confused.  
  
" Because she thinks that you're at the tower."  
  
Miroku frowned,  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
"She found a note on the couch from Nicole Valences. The note said that you were meeting "Nicole" at Hillview Tower for a date."  
  
"You set me up! Now she thinks I'm off cheating on her!" Miroku stared at him fiercely.  
  
"Exactly, just like how you got the note saying that I was holding Sango for ransom..." he replied.  
  
"You son of a bitch! There's no way I'm giving you the jewel!" Miroku pulled his fist out to swing at Naraku but Naraku grabbed his arm and laughed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That won't do Miroku. I assumed something like this might happen and I always have a Plan B, always."  
  
Miroku started walking towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, I won't be able to stick around to see what Plan B is! I'm out of here."  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot."  
  
Naraku pulled out a small pistol.  
  
Miroku stood still.  
  
Naraku chuckled,  
  
"Unfortunately you happen to have front row seats in the unveiling of Plan B."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
--  
  
Sango walked into the studio and was greeted by her friendly co-stars.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" one of her friends asked.  
  
Sango frowned,  
  
"He wasn't feeling well. He's taking a nap. If he feels better later he might come by." She lied.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad."  
  
"Yeah...too bad." Sango replied grimly.  
  
"Yo Sango!"  
  
Sango turned around to see her director. He was a big man with a tangled beard.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have an important package that needs to be delivered to a friend before midnight. I was wondering if you could deliver it for me. If you hurry you'll be back in time for the premiere. Will you do it?" he asked.  
  
Sango shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great, I knew I could count on you. She lives on 9th street right next to the old warehouse. She's house number 543. Thanks Sango, you're a lifesaver.  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
Sango grabbed the package and walked out the door. She stared up at the sky and sighed. That idiot Miroku...she was trying to push him out of her mind but she couldn't. How could he do something like this? How could he cheat on her with Nicole whats her face? And he left the evidence lying right on the couch! God, they were supposed to get married and here he was cheating on her!  
  
Sango stopped abruptly as she heard a groan from somewhere inside the warehouse. She looked in the window but didn't see anyone so she kept on walking, but then she heard it a second time. She stopped and pushed open the heavy door of the warehouse. She took a few cautious steps inside. The room was dark and dusty.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
She was answered with a groan. She walked another 5 feet.  
  
"Is somebody in here?"  
  
She took ten steps and then gasped. She dropped the package and ran to the middle of the room where Miroku was lying on the ground.  
  
"Miroku! What happened?" she cried.  
  
"Sango?" he groaned.  
  
"It's me. Are you ok?"  
  
"I wasn't cheating on you Sango, I promise...Naraku...he tricked us..."  
  
"Don't worry Miroku...I believe you... Oh my God Miroku, you're covered in blood!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku turned towards her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to tell you something before..." he gulped, "before I die.  
  
Sango stared at him then burst into tears,  
  
"No! You're not..." she paused "You're not going to die Miroku! You can't- we're supposed to get married!"  
  
"Sango, calm down and just listen to me."  
  
Sango shook her head frantically,  
  
"No, you won't die!"  
  
"Sango, I need you to be strong. I need you to live—"  
  
"I will Miroku!"  
  
"Naraku thinks he has the jewel" Miroku continued, "but it was merely a decoy, the real Shikon no tama is at home. When he finds out the jewel he has is a fake he's going to come and try to find you." Miroku made eye contact with Sango.  
  
"I need you to be strong-I need you to protect the jewel and defeat Naraku. Do you promise to stay alive Sango? Promise me you won't try to commit suicide again."  
  
Sango nodded,  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I love you Sango and I'll watch over you when I'm a spirit."  
  
"NO!" she sniffed, "No! I told you- you're not going to die! I won't let you Miroku! You have to live!"  
  
"Sango, there's nothing you can do. I'll be fine. Remember to be strong." He said calmly.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments with only the noise of Sango's tears. Then Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to marry you." He said.  
  
"You will Miroku, we'll marry each other." She sobbed, "You're going to be just fine, we'll have a big wedding..."  
  
"No Sango, I want to get married now."  
  
"Now?" Sango blinked, "but we don't have anyone to marry us or..."  
  
"We'll do it ourselves, Sango" he flinched in pain and clutched his wound, "I don't have much time."  
  
Sango frowned,  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'll start..." he cleared his throat, "Do you Sango, take Miroku to be your husband, through illness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
"Miroku!" she cried, "Please..."  
  
"Answer the question." He said firmly.  
  
Sango wiped the tears from her face but they were soon replaced with new ones.  
  
"I do."  
  
After a short minute of silence Miroku nudged Sango,  
  
"It's your turn now."  
  
"Oh..." she took a deep breath, "Do you Miroku, take Sango to be your wife..."  
  
She shook her head, "I can't do it..."  
  
"Yes you can... remember- be strong."  
  
She took another deep breath then continued,  
  
"Through sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
Miroku smiled,  
  
"I do"  
  
Sango sniffed, "You may now..." her voice wavered, "you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Miroku kissed Sango for what seemed like forever. Finally he pulled away.  
  
Beneath her tears Sango managed a faint smiled,  
  
"I now announce you husband and wife."  
  
She looked down at Miroku and broke out crying again.  
  
"It's ok Miroku, everything will be ok, and you're not going to die. We'll get married in a big church and I'll have a lovely wedding dress and you'll wear a black tuxedo... Miroku! Listen to me!"  
  
Sango stared down at Miroku who had his eyes closed.  
  
"Miroku! I'm trying to plan our wedding! You can't fall asleep!"  
  
He lay there as still as a stone.  
  
"MIROKU! Wake up! You can't d—" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
She shook him.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
She started crying hysterically.  
  
"Wake up... Miroku.... please...we have to get married... we have to have children ... please... Wake up!"  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's lifeless body and held on to it as tight as she could,  
  
"No...you can't leave yet..."  
  
She held waiting for him to embrace her back.  
  
"NO MIROKU!"  
  
She threw his cold body onto the ground and began to pound the floor with her fists.  
  
"Miroku...Come back!" she cried hopelessly into the darkness.  
  
I'm crying right now. I love Miroku. If anything is flame worthy that was. Please review! I'm sorry please forgive me! It's part of the plot.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Nezumi 


	23. Tears of pain

Disclaimer- don't own Inu.  
  
Ghostly Kisses  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Tears of Pain   
  
"Did you know that Miroku proposed to Sango?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking together arm in arm, Kagome leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. They were on their way to Sango and Miroku's house. It was the day after the "Naraku Incident".  
  
"No, did she say Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Of course she did." Kagome answered.  
  
"Figures... so they're getting married..." Inuyasha kicked a bottle cap that was lying in front of him on the sidewalk.  
  
"Sango dropped out of school and she and Miroku got job offers to be on Cowboy Bebop. They accepted of course and now they're actors." Kagome remarked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed,  
  
"So much happens when you're not there. I wish we were still a—"  
  
He was interrupted by Kagome-  
  
"Don't say it. It will make you feel hopeless and depressed."  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha yawned, "Hey, there's the studio. Do you want to see if Sango and Miroku are in there?"  
  
Kagome frowned and looked at a clock that was hanging in the window of a nearby clock shop.  
  
"I don't know...It's awfully late, they're probably aren't there..."  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the studio,  
  
"Kag, the lights are on. We should just go and see if they're over there. Besides actors work pretty long hours."  
  
Kagome shrugged,  
  
"I guess. Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the studio.  
  
"I don't see them anywhere, do you?" said Kagome, scanning the room for her best friend.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and scratched his head,  
  
"Knowing Miroku, he's probably gotten Sango drunk and took her into the bathroom or somewhere to make out..."  
  
Kagome frowned, "He's such a pervert, he needs serious help."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "Let's go outside, I don't see them anywhere."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Ok."  
  
They walked out the door and back onto the sidewalk. They walked together in silence until Kagome elbowed Inuyasha.  
  
"Owww!"He looked up to see Naraku and Kikyo walking down the street hand in hand.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Kagome shivered,  
  
"Please...Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
"Hey Naraku!"  
  
"Inuyasha...stop!" Kagome whispered urgently.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo walked as though they hadn't heard him.  
  
"What's the matter, are you a coward!"  
  
Somebody behind them laughed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around.  
  
"In case you haven't realized- spirits can't communicate with mortals..."  
  
Kagome started to shake. Inuyasha pulled her tighter to him. The spirit Naraku stood in front of them.  
  
"What is your mortal half doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Naraku smirked,  
  
"He and Kikyo were paying your little friend Miroku a visit at the warehouse...you should go down there and see how he's doing. I would go with you but I have other things to do with my time..."  
  
Naraku walked towards them as though he would walk by them and leave but he stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at the ground but Naraku grabbed her chin and forced her head up, to where they made eye contact.  
  
Kagome's body stiffened with terror.  
  
"Hello Kagome, It's nice to see your beautiful face again."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
  
Naraku pushed Kagome's face away and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"But Kagome likes to be touched, she's a little slut!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything to Naraku he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Are you Ok Kag?"  
  
Kagome shivered then burst into tears. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace,  
  
"It's ok Kagome."  
  
"He..." she sniffed, "He just had to do that, didn't he? Oh, Inuyasha I hate him so much!" Her hands curled into fists.  
  
"Don't worry Kag, I'll take care of him. But right now I have a feeling we should go see what's happened at the warehouse."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inuyasha hopped into the air and in one leap they were standing in front of the warehouse. As they headed towards the door a great bright light flashed in the warehouse but then left as quickly as it had come.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped, he knew what the light meant but he wasn't going to tell her,  
  
"It was nothing." He lied.  
  
They walked into the warehouse and saw Sango knelt down in the middle of the room, crying. Miroku was standing next to her looking down on her. Next to Sango was a limp body.  
  
Kagome gasped,  
  
"What's going on Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku turned and stared at them.  
  
Kagome gasped again,  
  
"What happened? Look, he's crying!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku,  
  
"Kag, Miroku is—"  
  
"Dead" Miroku finished.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and soon big fat tears formed in her eyes. She ran up to Miroku and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Miroku...I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll be ok- it's Sango I'm worried about."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding then turned and ran to Inuyasha still crying.  
  
"These last days have been horrible."  
  
"Kagome, come on, it's ok, stop crying. You need to be strong. Look at me..."  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"This is only the beginning of the horrible things Naraku is going to do. You have to be strong when things like these happen. You need to stay calm. Now promise me you'll be strong. Do you promise?"  
  
Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I promise. Gosh, you're treating me like I'm a child."  
  
"You're acting like one!"  
  
"Yeah, well I have a good reason!"  
  
Miroku pounded his fist against the wall.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Miroku stared at Sango.  
  
"Stop crying already! I'M NOT WORTH IT SANGO!"  
  
Sango remained sobbing- not hearing a word.  
  
"STOP IT! DAMN IT! I'M NOT THAT GREAT OF A PERSON—"  
  
Miroku stopped and the room was quiet except for Sango's cries.  
  
"You said you'd be there for me Miroku." She sobbed, "You said you would be there. You said we'd get through this together! Well, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
Miroku tried to wrap his arms around Sango, but they went right through her sobbing body.  
  
"Damn It! I'm here Sango! I'm here- I haven't left you! I'm right here- damn it!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. Kagome sighed,  
  
"I'll get him." She whispered.  
  
She walked over to where Miroku was standing and gently grabbed his arm.  
  
"Miroku?" she said gently.  
  
Miroku turned to her and shoved his face onto her bosom as a young child might and started to cry. Kagome responded perfectly. She stroked his hair and comforted him.  
  
"It's ok Miroku..."  
  
In the next few hours a lot of people rushed into the empty warehouse. They pried Sango away from Miroku's body and then they took that away too. The police came and investigated the scene. Even Sesshoumaru came to take notes.  
  
The whole time Miroku sat with Kagome oblivious to it all. Kagome wasn't sure how to react to him. She had never seen a boy over the age of 12 crying before and she was trying her best to do the right thing for Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and just stared. Finally after a long night Miroku stopped. He pulled himself up from the ground, wiped his remaining tears away and just walked out of the building. Kagome went to go after him but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Let him go, he needs some time to think. He'll be fine. He can take care of himself." He warned.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I've never seen anyone that upset before."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards him and began walking out of the warehouse.  
  
"I've seen a lot of people act like that after they died, especially if they left someone they loved behind."  
  
"It must be horrible for him."  
  
"It is horrible. The pain is worse than you can imagine."  
  
"It's just so weird to see Miroku like that. He's usually so calm and collected. I was so afraid, I didn't know what to do..."  
  
"You did the right thing. I think you helped him a lot. Maybe we should go see how Sango's doing."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sick or something you've been acting awful nice lately." She laughed.  
  
"Shut up, wench!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's face became serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got my feelings sorted out..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Does she love him or does she just like him as a friend? Or does she hate him? We'll find out next chapter!  
  
Love always, Nezumi  
  
p.s- poor Miroku, can you imagine him crying like that! I feel so sorry for him! My poor monk! 


	24. Photos

**Ghostly Kisses**

**By: Nezumi7**

**Chapter 24**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine (he just doesn't know it yet) First I have to steal him Rumiko Takahashi! Any volunteers to help me?**

**Author Note: I'M BACK!**

**Didja miss me?**

**p.s- one year anniversary of G.K. will be Feb. 16!**

**-**

Kikyo plopped herself on the couch with a sigh. Naraku was leaning against the wall of their shack with a wry smile on his face.

" Murder is such an exhausting job isn't it?" Naraku teased Kikyo.

Kikyo frowned,

" Maybe you should forget this whole ruling- the- World thing. How do you know you won't end up dead?"

Naraku chuckled,

" Haven't you heard?"

Kikyo gave a confused look.

" I'm invincible." He continued.

Kikyo eyed him wearily.

" I'm just glad there aren't any people left to kill…"

Naraku shook his head.

" The monk gave us a false jewel. Without knowing it he killed off his lover."

" Naraku…hasn't that poor girl gone through enough?" she sighed.

Naraku frowned,

" What have I told you about feeling sympathy for those weaklings? Pity is a weakness, Kikyo."

" Don't call me weak. I've been doing your dirty work for years and all you've done is treat me like shit", she scoffed angrily, " I should at least get paid…" she muttered as an afterthought.

At this Naraku chuckled,

" You're so ungrateful…"

Kikyo ignored him and continued,

"… and now that poor girl. She's lost everyone she's ever cared about because of you and you're going to kill her. Seriously Naraku, she's already suffered enough."

" Kikyo, come here."

She frowned disapprovingly, but nonetheless walked over to him. He grinned and pulling her to him, he kissed her. After a moment or two she pushed away confused to take a breath. Naraku stared down at her.

" I now understand why my brother, Onigumo, loved you so much."

She flinched at the sound of Onigumo's name.

" Naraku?" she questioned him.

"Shh…." He smiled, "come here I need to tell you a secret."

Kikyo didn't question as to why he needed to whisper when they were in a broken down shack in the middle of nowhere. She simply leaned towards him and shivered when his warm tongue licked her ear.

" Kikyo?"

"Yes?" she answered hopefully.

Pulling her closer so that their bodies touched, he whispered,

" I treat you like a piece of shit because that's what you are…"

Then he stabbed her, leaving a perfect hole in the center of her broken heart.

-

Sango was sitting on the floor wearing her flannel pajama bottoms and white tank top. On her lap was a photo album. The page was turned to a picture of her and Kagome when they were 10. Kagome was smiling happily with her arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. Sango's hair was pulled up and her smiling face looked like a clown. She had been experimenting with make up and her eyes and cheeks were bright red. In the background, a small Kohaku and Sota were exchanging Pokemon cards. Inuyasha and Kikyo were laughing together while Koga stared at Kagome with a look of curiosity. Miroku was happily undressing Sango's Barbie dolls.

Sango smiled at the memory and found herself wishing that she were still a smiling, flat-chested 10-year-old. She sadly turned the page to reveal a photo of her 12th birthday party.

This time she and Miroku had been the center of attention. He had flung a piece of the cake at her and she had gasped just in time for the picture. Her silver braces were sparkling from the flash of the camera. Kagome had a look of horror on her face as she was rushing to stop Miroku. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood in the background hand in hand. Kikyo was amused at the prospect of Sango being covered with cake and Inuyasha was absentmindedly staring at Kagome. Koga was also staring at Kagome while conversing with a blank Sota. This time Kagura was there. She was leaning against a tree filing her nails.

Sango looked up, startled, as there was a loud rap at the door. She decided to ignore it as she once again turned the page. It was Inuyasha's annual Christmas party. Also, his last.

A 13-year-old Sango had stepped under the mistletoe without realizing it and Miroku's raging hormones had found her, thus catching her first kiss on camera. Sesshoumaru was at this party. He had just successfully graduated from college and was opening a gift box that contained a new trench coat, hat, and notebook. Koga (who had snuck in, angry at not being invited) was talking to a very bored Kagome. In the background two, small blobs were Kikyo and Naraku sharing a cigarette unbeknownst to Inu.

Meanwhile, the camera was centered on a grinning hanyou. He was showing off his shining new sword. _Tessaiga_ was engraved near the bottom of the katana. Sango remembered that Miroku had saved the katana, along with other objects of Inuyasha's in the attic. She made a mental note to find the sword later. She skipped to the last page of the album to find a picture of Miroku smiling while trying on a new tuxedo. The same one that he was supposed to have worn on their wedding day…

Sango slammed the book shut as the rapping at the door grew louder. Tears flew down her face. She wouldn't open the door. There was no one who could bring Miroku back. She put her hands over her ears as the ringing phone drowned out the knocking. To her relief the knocking finally stopped, but the ringing phone suddenly clicked to the answering machine.

" You've reached the happy home of Sango and Miroku. We're not here right now so leave a message after the beep."

Sango banged her head furiously against the wall recognizing the masculine voice of her fiancé. Finally the beep came. There was silence and just as Sango was convinced that the caller had hung up there was a gentle whispering on the machine. Curiously she stood and walked to it, prepared to delete the message. As she reached for the delete button the words became audible. She froze.

" Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him."

The masculine whispers continued to repeat the command. Sango closed her eyes in frustration and shook her head.

"NO!"

She picked up the machine and jerked the cords from the wall. She threw it across the room as hard as she could, making a hole in the wall. But she could still hear the whispers. They were gradually getting louder until his voice screamed through her head.

"_KILL HIM!"_

Frantically, she picked up everything around her and threw it at the answering machine.

" YOU'RE DEAD! GO AWAY!"

She was now wet, covered by her own tears. Despite her cries the voice refused to stop. She had to get rid of it. She had to make the voice go away. But it grew and now it was a group of whispers and screams instead of one.

" Kill him! KILL HIM! He must die…you must kill him… KILL! KILL!"

Sango rushed to the kitchen but the voices followed her. She grabbed the knife and just as she was about to make the voices go away for good she remembered…

_"I need you to be strong-I need you to protect the jewel and defeat Naraku. Do you promise to stay alive Sango? Promise me you won't try to commit suicide again."_

She dropped the knife and as it clattered to the floor she fell into the arms of an old friend…

-

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome's face became serious. _

"What?"

"I got my feelings sorted out..."

"And?"

She stopped as the sound of somebody sobbing filled her ears. Inuyasha frowned and looking around noticed a black-haired girl dressed in white and red leaning against a brick wall. The girl was another ghost like themselves…

Kagome put a finger to her lips, motioning for Inuyasha to be silent. She slowly tiptoed over to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

" Excuse me?" she said.

The girl turned and flung her arm at Kagome. Kagome gasped as she flew through the air. Inuyasha had pinned the girl against the wall as Kagome slowly stood up.

" You okay, Kag?"

Kagome brushed the dirt from her skirt.

" I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't hurt her."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and frowned at the girl.

" Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl slowly smiled, " Inuyasha…" she said happily.

He gasped and released her. Kagome ran to his side and after seeing the girl's face she realized who it was…

" Kikyo! What happened? How'd you die?"

Inuyasha tugged at Kagome's arm. " She's our enemy, Kag, let's go"

Kagome eyed Kikyo curiously and after glancing at Inuyasha, she took a step towards her.

" Are you OK? Why were you crying?"

" KAGOME! Let's go! Leave her alone."

She looked stubbornly at Inuyasha, " She needs our help." Turning back to Kikyo she flashed a friendly smile.

" It must have been awful for you" Kagome said sympathetically, "…living with Naraku. I know I wouldn't have wanted to be in your position… did you love him?"

The last question startled Kikyo and she frowned angrily.

"I hate him more than you do." Her voice descended to a whisper, "He killed me and he's going to kill Sango too."

Kagome nodded. It came as no surprise. " I guessed as much."

Inuyasha growled.

" She deserved to die Kagome. Let's go. She's of no use to us. Are you forgetting that she killed me?"

Kagome ignored him and extended her hand towards Kikyo.

" Let's find Miroku and then you can tell us your story." She turned to Inuyasha, " Can you not tell that she's sorry? It's in the past so let it go. You're such a baby, 'Yasha!"

Kikyo reluctantly took Kagome's hand. For the first time since she met Naraku, she had a friend…

-

Sango woke up wearily and noticed a big blob of white. She frowned, and rubbed her eyes. The white blur became Sesshoumaru. She was sitting in her bed and he was holding a wet washcloth to her forehead. She tried to sit up but then fell back down with a groan. She had a MAJOR headache.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to ask you some questions about the murder and I when you didn't answer the door I heard you screaming. So I came in right as you passed out."

Sango frowned, " Why did you come to ask me questions when it's clear who the murderer is? "

He shrugged, " I wanted to get as much information as possible. I've known all along that Naraku was behind this. I just need to convince my colleagues. Plus, I'm working on a cold case where I'm not exactly sure who the murderer is. You know, Sango. I know you do. How did Kohaku die?"

Her fists clenched. Who did he think he was?

" I don't know how he died…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. " Stop lying to yourself Sango. How did Kohaku die?"

Sango gulped and shook her head.

" I told you, I don't know!"

" You did, Sango. You killed your brother."

" No."

" Yes you did."

Sango started to sob, " I didn't kill him…"

" Sango…"

She took a breath, " I was babysitting him and Sota. We were playing Monopoly and I dropped some of my money…" her voice wavered, " went to pick it up and there was a knife on the floor next to it. Then everything just went black. When I came to I was standing up with the knife in my hand. I…I turned my head and the knife was—"

" Was what?" Sesshoumaru pushed.

Sango gulped and in a whisper told him what she had told nobody else,

" … it was covered in blood. I looked at Kohaku and he… he was covered in blood too. All the monopoly pieces were covered with blood. Sota was crouched in the corner hiding from me. I was scared and I dropped the knife. I started telling Sota that I was sorry and he ran out the door. I was so terrified… I dropped down next to Kohaku and I tried to get him to wake up but he wouldn't and then the ambulance came and took him away… I was 11 years old Sesshoumaru. I don't know what happened… I …"

" Shh… it's okay just calm down and rest. You didn't do anything wrong…" He tried to comfort her.

She frowned, " Do you think it's my fault?"

He shook his head, " You were possessed. I see that now. I was hoping I wouldn't have to arrest you. I was right."

Sango saw him smile. Sesshoumaru smiling? She decided to let the matter rest.

" So…are you going to help me kill him?" she smiled back.

" Of course."

-

" Yum!"

Shippo chewed on his juicy watermelon. Frenchy was sitting on his shoulder. They were leaning against a tree stump. It was nighttime and Shippo wasn't sure where Kagome and Inuyasha were. After a few more minutes of licking watermelon juice off his hands he heard footsteps. He cautiously turned his head.

It was puffdaddy! Behind him was someone that Shippo couldn't make out in the poor light.

" Why didn't you tell me what you were up to Hiten? I would've helped."

said the second man.

" You would've taken the jewel for yourself. Besides it was easier to do it myself. Those mortals have no idea whoI am."

Puff was saying.

Shippo shifted his body and suddenly the second man came into light. Shippo had to force himself not to scream.

" Congratulations, it was a great plan. Too bad you left the jewel lying on the boat deck..."

Hiten frowned,

" I couldn't pick it up. The aura wouldn't let me in."

"Well it was worth a try. At least you killed her. The slut..."

Shippo gasped and without thinking he jumped from behind the tree,

" You meanie! Kagome is the best person ever!"

Naraku smiled as he clutched the tiny shippo in his hands.

Unbeknownst to Hiten and Naraku, Frenchie slipped into the air and flew away

-

Author Note: Geez… Sango has some kind of weird knife fetish. Or wait…since I wrote it maybe I'm the one with the knife fetish? Yeah…Right!

Read my story! It's not really a fanfic but it's on here anyway…

Hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter Miroku makes an important discovery.

And about the whole kill him thing-

Are ghosts stalking Sango?

Or

Is she just going insane?

You can make your own decision.

Love Always,

Nezumi 


End file.
